Guess Who
by Twisted Vixen
Summary: Itachi and Naruto are together and very happy. But life always throws a few curve balls in the way. Even Sasuke and Hinata get caught in the crossfire. And everyone goes along for the ride. Sequel to The Get Itachi Laid Challenge. AU, ItaNaru and other.
1. Prologue

**Summary: ** Itachi and Naruto are together now and very happy. But of course, life always throws a few curve balls along the way. Even Sasuke and Hinata get caught in the crossfire. And everyone ends up having to go along for the ride. Sequel to The Get Itachi Laid Challenge.

**Warnings:** AU, ItaNaru, SasuHina, a bit of GenIru and LeeGaa and a few other surprise couples along the way.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**

* * *

Guess Who…**

**Prologue**

* * *

A body moved under the covers, twisting and turning until finally settling on a comfortable position. Tufts of blond hair just barely peeked out from under the covers. With a moan, the body moved once more, sprawling out on the back, revealing a male with tanned skin. He yawned and after a few blinks, his eyelids opened to reveal a startling shade of blue. He moaned and stretched with his arms wide which caused him to notice something. He turned his head to the side while his hand tentatively reached out and gingerly touched random spots on the cold empty space next to him. The king sized bed was missing one very important occupant. He was alone. He sat up quickly and looked around.

"Itachi?" he murmured.

He slowly got up, revealing a somewhat tall and muscular body with a tan that seemed to stretch all over. He looked around at the many articles of clothing that had been discarded haphazardly all over the room in the midst of frenzied passion. He chuckled and shook his head at the disheveled state of the room. Eventually spying the sweats that he vaguely remembered his lover ripping off of him last night on the other side of the room, he pulled them on and left the bedroom behind. Yawning sleepily and shaking out his somewhat flattened bed hair with a hand, he walked toward the living room, his bare feet slapping lightly against the hardwood floor. It was there that he ended up finding the person he was looking for sitting on the couch with his face buried in his laptop. The preoccupied object of his affections was in a similar pair of sweats. The dark silky hair he loved was still loose, falling over a pale shoulder as he typed. Naruto smiled and came behind him and rubbed the stiff shoulders and then moved his hands down the toned pale chest.

"You know, you work too hard." He whispered in his ear.

"Naruto...I'm sorry, I didn't wake you did I?" Itachi asked in his smooth voice. Naruto shook his head. But then he pouted.

"I woke up alone."

Itachi chuckled at his pouting sunshine and turned his head just slightly and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. "Sorry. I had some work I needed to finish this morning. I promise it won't take long."

"It's Sunday. Shouldn't it be unholy to work on Sunday?"

"Hn. So I've heard. Unfortunately, I've got to get this finished before tomorrow. I'll be done soon. How about I take you to breakfast afterwards?" Naruto grinned and raised a brow.

"Bribing me with food now?"

"Well I can always take back the offer if you don't want it." Itachi replied with a smirk. Naruto's eyes went wide like he was scandalized. Naruto never EVER refused free food.

"No! Don't you dare! Breakfast is good." Naruto kissed the back of his lover's neck and walked away with a sense of purpose. "I'm going to shower. You better be done by the time I'm clean and dressed!"

Itachi smiled at Naruto's empty threats and watched the sexy blond who hummed a happy little tune on his way to the bathroom. The gray sweats hung low on the tanned hips and it was all he could do not to abandon his work and go chasing after him and ravaging him in the shower. He shook his head and chuckled. He was beginning to realize now that Naruto had ruined him for anyone else. Not that he would ever go anywhere else. It was one Uchiha trait that had passed down from generation to generation – along with many others. They were always one person men. When they found "The One" they committed, heart and soul. He smirked at the sudden thought that flashed through his head. Hmm...maybe one day...

No, definitely one day...

He heard the water start running and his mind ran away with the sound. Thinking of the water raining down that golden skin made him remember the last time they took a shower together. It was, for various reasons, the longest shower he'd ever had. The water had started getting cold by the time they had cleaned each other up. He growled at the responding twitch down below. Damn work was keeping him from his sexy blond. He glared at the offending laptop for a moment. But then he smiled.

Itachi wondered when he had ever smiled so much? He couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. It had been two and half months together now. And he could easily call it the best thing that's ever happened to him.

Sure, at work, he was still the Ice King. Cold, cunning, sharp. And despite his father's fear to the contrary, his relationship with Naruto hadn't affected his professional reputation at all. Uchiha Enterprises was still the premier company it had always been. He still graced magazine covers as the foremost symbol of business and the various articles still referred to him as the most eligible bachelor. He figured it would take marriage and a ring on his lover's finger to get rid of that label. But, at least his father could no longer complain about the risk to the Uchiha reputation.

The real Itachi Uchiha, though, was reserved for home...for Naruto. The sweet, caring, loving Itachi was only seen by him. And that was how it would always be, if he had anything to do with it.

**xxx**

Family dinners had turned into quite the interesting affair now that the blond had joined the family. Before, Itachi and Sasuke usually tried hard to get out of going. Now, though, Naruto wouldn't allow it. Since he'd spent most of his young life with only one person, Iruka, and had missed out on much of a family growing up, he made sure the two brothers would no longer take the relationship with their parents or each other for granted.

Also, with Naruto around, dinners had become much more lively. The dinners had always been such a boring occasion...food, the usual pleasantries, business chats, etc. But Naruto had changed all of that. Business was hardly ever discussed anymore. It had become an almost unwritten rule that family time was not the time for business, thanks to Mikoto and Naruto. The two practically vied for the prize as most talkative. Fugaku had warmed up to Naruto and he would tell him little things about the Namikazes every time they were together.

But one Friday night, Naruto had turned the Uchiha family on its ear. He had Mikoto send the cooks home early for the day. Then he announced that they were going to have a true family dinner made by the family. All the Uchiha males blanched since none of them had ever cooked anything before. They didn't even boil water. The ladies, however, were ecstatic about Naruto's idea. In the end, even the males had to admit it had been fun – although the men, except Naruto, had been relegated to boiling water, mixing ingredients that had already been added and chopping vegetables. And the food turned out to be wonderful.

Of course, now that Itachi and Naruto were together, Mikoto had to find something new to talk and scheme about. So now every time there was dinner, the topic somehow always turned to marriage and babies. Obviously, the marriage part was directed toward a certain male couple. But her glare when mentioning babies was directed at her younger son. Her new favorite statement was "I want grandchildren!" Even Fugaku took an interest in that one. He would love to see the Uchiha name live on. Of course, his primary focus was on grand_sons_.

Poor Hinata seemed to be blushing more and more lately as her mother-in-law became more vocal about grandchildren.

All in all, life was good for all of the Uchihas and Naruto.

But as with all things, the road to happiness can be a rocky one.

And they were about to find out just how rocky that road can be.

xxx

**a/n:** Yes, my muse has at least relented enough to let me write the prologue Hopefully I can get it into a humorous mood sooner rather than later. It's been full of anger, angst, and sadness lately with all my other stories. I hope you will enjoy the sequel. I have all the chapter titles already in my head so at least I have a starting point eh? As always, your reviews are appreciated.


	2. Guess Who's Back

**a/n:** Goodness...I never expected to see so many reviews just for a prologue. Thank you all :) I guess you guys have been waiting for this story for a while eh? You're making me nervous now. I hope this sequel will live up to your expectations. Also, if you're wondering where I got the GenmaIruka pairing from, check out my sidefic called Just Between Us. Things with those two will take up from where the lil sidefic left off somewhere along the line in this fic. Yay, I got to this chapter earlier than expected...thank my bad head cold for a day off of work and extra time to write. Besides, I think it helped my mood.

**Summary: ** Itachi and Naruto are together now and very happy. But of course, life always throws a few curve balls along the way. And even Sasuke and Hinata get caught in the crossfire. Sequel to The Get Itachi Laid Challenge.

**Warnings:** AU, ItaNaru, SasuHina, a bit of GenIru and LeeGaa and a few surprise couples along the way.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**

* * *

Guess Who…**

**Chapter 1 – Guess Who's Back**

* * *

**Thoughts:** _'blah blah'_

**Speaking:** "blah blah"

**xxx**

Naruto bobbed his head to the beat of his iPod while riding up the elevator. Yes he was late to work again. Yes he was going to have to somehow try to avoid Sasuke and sneak into his office.

But he really had a good excuse this time!

It wasn't his fault at all. He was the innocent party taking a completely normal shower. And then Itachi showed up saying they could save water if they showered together. Well, maybe it would save water if they actually used the shower to SHOWER. Instead, it started with a kiss, then a nibble here...a nibble there. Then he got touchy feely...pretty soon one thing led to another until somehow, without his knowledge, his back was up against a tiled wall and his lower body was in the air with Itachi doing wonderful things with that tongue of his...and then some other things with...ahem...yeah...

Well...needless to say, it ended up being a very long shower.

So by the time they got out, they'd used more water than two showers, the water was ice cold, his ass hurt, and he looked at the clock and saw it was well past the time he was supposed to _leave_. He didn't even leave until it was only 15 minutes before he was to be at work. Unfortunately, it takes quadruple that amount of time to get to work from Itachi's.

Stupid hormones...

The elevator doors opened and everyone stepped out but Naruto. He peeked out the side of the sliding door...Left...Right...No Sasuke. Awesome! He grinned and walked out of the elevator. Resisting the urge to limp he walked quickly toward his office praying to every god he knew that he wouldn't run into Sasuke along the way. He reached his door, opened it and closed it with a smile. _'Phew! Made it.'_

He hung his jacket on the hook and turned.

And came face to face with Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Hn...dobe."

"Heh." Naruto raised a hand to the back of his head and nervously rubbed. "Morning teme."

Sasuke didn't say a word. He just glanced down at his watch and looked back at the guilty party with a raised brow.

"Uh yeah...about that...you see teme...Itachi..." The Uchiha held up his hand.

"Stop there. I don't even want to know. Especially if it somehow amounts to a story about you and my brother. That's way too much information that I really don't need or want to be privy to."

Naruto grinned. "But it would be such a great story."

"Don't."

"You know, I'm starting to understand why Hinata loves you, I mean if you're anything like-"

"Don't even say it." Sasuke glared. He stood up and walked to the door. "There's a meeting at 3 p.m. in the board room dobe. Don't be late." He left, closing the door behind him.

Naruto smirked. He'd just gotten away with being late again.

The door opened again. "Oh...and dobe, don't plan on taking lunch. That'll make up for being an hour late. Hope you brought something." Sasuke said with a smirk. The door closed again. Naruto glared at the door like it was at fault for the punishment brought upon him.

"Bastard."

* * *

Naruto left the yakitori stand, his stomach finally satisfied. He gave his stomach a pat and walked back to his car with a smile. He couldn't believe the teme actually made sure he couldn't leave to get lunch by calling him into his office and keeping him there from noon all the way up until the 3 p.m. meeting.

As he drove home, he thought about how much he'd rather be driving the other direction - towards Itachi's place. He got to his familiar apartment much too fast and he sighed as he walked up the stairs to his own empty apartment. He found that lately, his apartment that had been his haven for the last few years, was feeling less and less like home. Although he spent much less time there, Itachi's condo had become home to him. Dropping his duffel bag and briefcase, he reached into his pocket for his keys and unlocked the door, then closed it behind him and locked it.

"It's about time you got here brat."

Naruto's heart jumped into his throat and he turned around brandishing the first thing he could find to use as a weapon.

An umbrella.

Then he noticed who it was and lowered his arm. "Baa-chan?"

The buxom blond woman stood up with a threatening growl, cracking her knuckles. "Don't call me that brat!" Naruto backed up a step. "And what the hell did you think you were going to do with that?" she asked gesturing at the spur of the moment weapon.

"Uh..." Naruto blushed and tossed the umbrella behind him rubbing the back of his head with his other hand. "Nothing?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Idiot." Then she grabbed him into a crushing hug. Naruto struggled in the strong arms until she let him go.

"Jeez...I see you haven't lost any of that freakish strength of yours. I think you broke a rib." He said, rubbing his side. "What are you doing here?"

"She doesn't even know. As soon as she got on a good streak she started ranting about bad omens and needing to come home. I was having such a great time too." Another voice answered with a slight whine.

"Shut up Jiraiya. You were getting a little too cozy with the ladies anyway, you old pervert." The white haired man came into the room a goofy grin on his face as he sat next to Tsunade.

"You love me." Tsunade raised her eyes to the ceiling.

"God knows I wonder why."

"Tsunade-himeeeee..."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. He was used to their antics from the few times he'd seen them over the years. They hadn't changed a bit. "If you're done, would you mind explaining to me why you're here and how you got into my apartment. I didn't think you even knew where I lived now." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Good to see you too gaki. I can tell you missed us." He replied with sarcasm. "And you know I have connections boy. I can find out anything and everything about you if I really want to go through the trouble."

"Your landlord took pity on us after a while. He let us in. Said something about you hardly being here on weekends anymore." Tsunade replied to the original question.

"Riiight...what did you do? Give him an autograph?" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Actually, yes! How did you know?" Jiraiya answered with a grin. Naruto just shook his head. "Oh yeah, so what _are _you doing with all that time away on weekends, hmm? Getting in good with the ladies?" Jiraiya grinned and waggled his eyebrows. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Che...I'm no pervert, Ero-sennin... Only you would do things like that." Naruto silently wondered how Jiraiya could get away with being a pervert with Tsunade around. "I just spend my time with friends."

"I hope you've moved on to better friends than that Uchiha brat." Tsunade grumbled.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Keep dreaming. He's still my best friend and he'll always be my best friend, not that you have any say in the matter. Anyways, you act like the Uchihas are the devil or something. I can't understand why you don't like him." Jiraiya waved his hand before Tsunade could go on a familiar rant that he certainly didn't want to hear.

"Ignore her...so, who's the girl?"

"Huh? There is no girl."

"Well then what other reason could you possibly have for vacating your apartment every weekend if it's not for a girlfriend?"

"Why don't you two give it a rest and stay out of my business. I am a grown man, you know. It's not like you can dictate what I do. You gave up rights to that long ago."

"Ah...true, true...but since we'll be staying here-" Naruto was off the wall instantly and glaring at his wayward grandparents.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on brat...we're family. You wouldn't leave us out on the streets would you?" Tsunade asked with a sweet smile that Naruto didn't fall for one bit.

"Oh please...don't feed me that crap. You take all of my money and use it as you see fit, gambling and drinking it away, leave me to fend for myself and now you want to stay with me? With all the money Ero-sennin makes on his perverted novels, you should easily be able to get a hotel...probably even a five star one."

"But we thought we could spend time with our favorite grandson." Jiraiya replied.

"I'm your _only _grandson." Naruto deadpanned.

"That's why you're our favorite."

Naruto rubbed his temples. "No."

"Why not?"

"I like my privacy."

"You live alone...don't you get enough of that?"

Naruto grumbled. "I'm not going to get rid of you am I?"

"Nope."

"Figures." He mumbled. _'Damn moochers.'_ "Fine...but I'm sleeping in my own bed. You'll have to make do with the air mattress or the couch."

* * *

The phone rang. Itachi put down his latest project and looked at his watch, then looked at the phone number. What was Naruto doing calling him this late?

"Hello Naruto."

"Help me?" Itachi frowned at the whisper and immediately got worried.

"What's wrong?"

"My apartment has been invaded."

"What...rodents or something?"

"Don't I wish. It's much worse. My grandparents decided to come home."

"Ah." Itachi nodded. Yes, he could see why Naruto might need help.

"They took up residence in my apartment while I was gone. And now they won't leave! I swear they're such freeloaders. Which doesn't make sense at all since they're loaded."

"Hn."

"Itachi...I don't know what to do." Itachi decided he wasn't going to get anymore work done and turned off the light, relaxing on his back in bed.

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"I don't know! I just...I can't deal with them for longer than a day or two. They'll drive me crazy."

"So come stay here." It seemed like an easy solution to him.

"Are you kidding? They don't know anything about you. On top of that Baa-chan hates anyone with the last name Uchiha. Really really hates...For reasons I can't begin to understand. I can't just tell them I'm going out with one. They'll flip and I'll never get any peace. Neither would you...Ero-sennin knows people."

"Ero-sennin?"

"Yeah...Jiraiya...author of Icha Icha." The perverted books?

"You're kidding me."

"Do you hear me laughing? Oh yeah...that reminds me, I have to get Kakashi an autograph before they disappear again." Itachi rolled his eyes and smiled at the sudden change of topic. Although, it was kind of sad that his blond had gotten so used to them appearing and disappearing from his life at will. That made his smile turn into a frown. They might hate Uchihas, but at this moment, he wasn't all that fond of the Senjus either.

"Back to the issue at hand..."

"Oh yeah...so what do I do?"

"Well koi, I say you only have two choices. Tell them about me and stay here. Or be stuck with them in your apartment."

"Neither of those choices are all that great, except for the staying with you part. Hmm...I wonder if the teme will let me stay with him and Hinata." Itachi chuckled.

"Well it's up to you Naruto. The offer stands. You know I never mind you staying here." He grinned at the sudden ideas now running through his head. Unfortunately, the thoughts were causing unwanted issues below and he made quick work of banishing said thoughts.

"Uh huh...which is why Sasuke camped out in my office until I got there so he could give me his infamous glare for being late again."

"It's not my fault you look so hot in the shower."

"He starved me as punishment Itachi." Naruto whined.

"Obviously not too badly...you're still alive and well."

"That's because I ate on the way home. And you're supposed to side with me here." Itachi full out laughed this time.

"The fault there lies with you too. You're the one that made Sasuke and I learn to get along."

Naruto grumbled. "Traitor. And, that's the last time I'm falling for the 'it'll save water' excuse."

Itachi chuckled again. The deep sound made Naruto smile even under the circumstances. He couldn't help himself. "I better go. I should at least try to be on time tomorrow. Love you Tachi."

"Love you too."

"Goodnight."

Itachi hung up and dropped the phone on his nightstand with a sigh. He glared down at the tent in his pants as if it would see the glare and immediately recede. Too bad it didn't get scared into doing what he wanted as easily as his employees and business clients.

"Damn..."

* * *

What Naruto didn't know was that he had two very nosy relatives hanging outside his door during his phone conversation. They were originally going to knock and ask about an extra pillow, but they heard the muffled talking and decided to eavesdrop. And while most of the conversation was muted due to his whispering and the closed door, a few random words were able to be deciphered.

Specifically two.

Tsunade and Jiraiya silently went back to their makeshift bed. The blonde's mind was preoccupied with the last two words she heard.

"Who is Tachi?" she muttered. Jiraiya grinned.

"Whoever it is, Naruto seems to love her."

"But he said he didn't have a girlfriend." Jiraiya shrugged nonchalantly.

"So he lied...no big deal. He probably just didn't want to discuss it with us. I mean, let's be realistic, we haven't exactly been the model grandparents."

"Yeah, but still..." Tsunade went silent. Honestly, she knew they hadn't done right by their grandson. It's just once Minato and Kushina were gone, it hurt too much to stay. They had always planned to come back and be more of a part of his life by the time he got a little older. But time went by so fast. Next thing she knew, the boy they knew had grown up and had a life of his own. They hardly knew Naruto anymore. Plus there was the whole we-took-all-his-money-and-traveled-with-it thing. Well, they did make amends for that, although Naruto didn't know it yet. Minato would probably come back and kill them both, if he could, for not being around. "Maybe...maybe it's time to finally stay home."

"Huh? You want to stay here in Japan?"

Tsunade nodded. "I think it's time we leave the past behind and finally get to know our grandson."

"If he'll let us."

* * *

The annoying buzzing of the alarm clock awoke Naruto from his slumber. With a grumble, a tanned hand moved out from under the covers and slammed down in the direction of the sound. The buzzing stopped and the sound of a moan took it's place. Finally flinging back the covers, Naruto stumbled out of bed, yawning and rubbing his eyes, and headed into the direction of the bathroom, completely forgetting about the fact that he had guests. His mind hadn't started functioning yet, so he didn't question why his bathroom door was closed. So with eyes still cloudy from sleep, he opened the door and then screamed like a girl, jumping away from the door, his eyes wide as saucers and a hand over his heart.

"What's the matter gaki?" Jiraiya asked walking towards him concerned. Naruto backed up trying to catch his breath, shaking his head at the man with his hand held up, his eyes averting to any direction but in front of him.

It was bad enough he had been bombarded by unwanted guests...but this...this was just...so not right! He squeezed his eyes shut shaking his head like it would shake the horrible picture from his memory.

"Dammit Ero-sennin! That's just wrong! Go put on some clothes! Or at least a freakin towel."

"What? It's not like it's anything you've never seen before. Besides, I think I look pretty damn good for my age."

"I don't care! I don't want to see my grandfather naked!"

Tsunade, having been awakened by the noise, yelled from the living room, "What the hell are you doing Jiraiya?" She stalked down the hallway in an oversized t-shirt, grabbed Jiraiya by the ear and proceeded to guide him back down the hall.

"OW! OW! OW! Easy there hime."

"Idiot perverted exhibitionist! Nobody wants to see your old naked ass. Put some clothes on." She looked back at her traumatized grandson, who was still standing paralyzed in the hallway. "Sorry about that brat."

Naruto shook his head. _'Unbelievable...'_ He finally moved, walked inside and slammed the bathroom door.

* * *

Sasuke looked down at his friend who looked like he'd been through some kind of horrible trauma. Naruto was groaning and rubbing his fingers over his temples

"What's your problem dobe? You have a headache or something?"

Naruto looked up wearily at his best friend and sighed. "No...much worse...I saw my grandfather naked this morning and I can't get the damn picture out of my head." He shuddered again at the vision that continued to assault his poor brain.

Sasuke couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled forth at the expression on Naruto's face. "I thought they were still gallivanting their way around the world."

"Obviously not anymore. I got home last night to find them making themselves at home in my apartment."

"Ouch. So they're staying with you obviously." Naruto nodded.

"Unfortunately."

"Hn. Sucks to be you."

"Shut up teme. You could at least act a little more sympathetic." Sasuke crossed his arms with a smirk and leaned against the door.

"Why should I? You deserve all the torture you can get after what you and Itachi put me through. You'll get no sympathy here."

"Yeah sure...thanks a lot bastard." Naruto groused.

"I do have something that might take your mind off of it though." Naruto perked up.

"Please! What?" Sasuke handed him an envelope.

"Study that. You have a lunch date. Find out if he's worth our time."

Opening up the envelope, he glanced through the packet. "Hmm...Gatou Shipping and Trade. No problem. What time?"

"12:30. At the usual place." Sasuke waited for a nod from Naruto. Then he closed the door behind him and left Naruto to his work.

Naruto started reading the information on this Gatou person.

Unfortunately, it still wasn't getting rid of the vile image.

"Stupid Ero-sennin."

* * *

Jiraiya sneezed and almost dropped the bags he was holding.

Who could be thinking of him? Hopefully it was some beautiful woman. What he wouldn't give to be doing research right now.

Instead, he was stuck having to shop with his wife.

He hated shopping.

"How much more hime?"

Tsunade stopped her humming and smiled. "Only one more place. After that, I think I'll need a drink." She walked on with a grumbling Jiraiya following behind her. His fingers were starting to go numb from the handles digging into his skin. He'd be damned if he was going inside another store.

"I think I'll just wait for you out here."

"Suit yourself."

Well, at least she didn't mind. Jiraiya grinned and practically ran to the first bench he could find and dropped the bags. Finally! His feet were killing him. He sat down with a sigh. A few minutes later two females sat down next to him. They hardly noticed him though as their attention was on the magazine in front of them. Both of them giggled and Jiraiya leered at the two with a perverted grin, grabbed his trusty notepad and started drawing. The ladies were too engrossed to notice.

"Oh wow, he's so hot." One said.

"I know!" The other squealed. "What I wouldn't give to have one night with him!"

"But he always looks so...I don't know..."

"Cold? Yeah, but still...It's Itachi Uchiha! Who cares."

Jiraiya's pencil stopped moving. He glanced down at the magazine in their lap. Dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin...yep, definitely an Uchiha. Well...he'd certainly grown up. Last time he saw that little brat was before Minato died.

And then it hit him...

Tachi...Itachi...Hmm...

He chuckled. If Naruto and the younger Uchiha weren't such good friends, he'd say it was a coincidence. But it made sense. The gaki said he didn't have a girlfriend. Well well, he never would've thought Naruto swung that way. But boy did he aim high. He had to hand it to him.

He suddenly grinned like a Cheshire cat. He'd been thinking about doing a yaoi edition for a while. And now he had just found the perfect subjects. Tsunade would be in for quite a shock though.

"OOF!"_ 'What the hell?'_

"PERVERT!" The girls had both jumped up screaming and then started beating him with their purses.

Oops...he'd forgotten all about that drawing.

xxx

**a/n:** Well that was fun XD Hope you all enjoyed it. Ahh...Jiraiya and Tsunade are going to cause so much havoc in this story. Ugh...my head is so stuffy. Please send me reviews with medicine and tissue included XD Til next time!


	3. Guess Who’s Got Problems

**a/n: **Thank you so much for your reviews! I apologize for taking so long to update, but between being sick, busy, and trying to keep up with my other stories it took a while. But here it is! I hope you enjoy it. Please review with any words of encouragement, ideas, etc. I'll read and answer them all. Heck, I may even use em in a chapter. XD As you know, I've done it before.

**Summary: ** Itachi and Naruto are together now and very happy. But of course, life always throws a few curve balls along the way. And even Sasuke and Hinata get caught in the crossfire. Sequel to The Get Itachi Laid Challenge.

**Warnings:** AU, ItaNaru, SasuHina, a bit of GenIru and LeeGaa and a few surprise couples along the way. **Lemony content in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**

* * *

Guess Who…**

**Chapter 2 – Guess Who's Got Problems  
**

* * *

**Thoughts:** _'blah blah'_

**Speaking:** "blah blah"

**xxx**

Naruto's day started with seeing his grandfather in the buff. He was hoping it wouldn't get any worse...

At 12:15, he was sitting at a table in the lobby of the Uchiha building waiting to meet with a possible client by the name of Gato. While he waited, he perused the file he was given. He wished he had more time to look at the file before lunch. But he had been so swamped with client calls all morning that he had almost forgotten about it. Only when Sasuke came into his office at 11:30 reminding him of his lunch meeting did he start looking at the file. From what he skimmed so far, Gato Shipping and Trade was big time. It seemed they controlled almost 50% of the market on shipping and trading. According to them, they wanted to make a deal with Uchiha Enterprises in order to boost their reputation. And something about that statement just didn't make much sense.

If Gato Shipping was so powerful, why would they need Uchiha Enterprises to boost their rep? From what he's read, they already had that, if the list of companies they dealt with was any indication. They seemed to be cornering the market at a swift pace.

He had to be missing something. And it was bothering him.

With a sigh, he sat back in his chair and sipped on the glass of water that had been brought to him a few minutes ago by a hardworking busboy. He scowled down at the table and started tapping his fingers against the white tablecloth. He really wasn't a fan of these kinds of places except for maybe on special occasions. Too fancy and whatnot for him. The decor and ambiance itself screamed 'Formal!'. If he was taking out a client, he'd go to a regular restaurant. Nothing like a run of the mill place with its informal atmosphere to relax a person so much, they'd show their true colors without even realizing it.

"Right this way sir."

Naruto looked up at the voice and saw a short man being led to his table. He was wearing a dark suit and tie with a gray shirt to match his hair. His eyes were hidden by a pair of dark sunglasses. Once they reached his table, the usher left and Naruto stood politely holding out his hand. Correction...very short. He snickered in his head.

"Ah. You must be Mr. Gato. I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

The man gave a crooked smirk and shook his hand. "Ah... A pleasure to meet you Mr. Uzumaki." His voice was gravelly and for some reason it immediately grated on Naruto's nerves, but he kept his face blank as stone. If there was one thing he'd learned from both Uchihas, it was how to keep his emotions from showing when he needed to.

"Likewise. Have a seat." They both sat down and the busboy appeared again with more water. Now began that awkward stage when you were meeting with a client...Talking business without it seeming too cold and formal.

"Well Mr. Gato, I don't believe in talking business on an empty stomach. Why don't we order first and chat a bit. We can talk business after we eat."

"Whatever you like." The man agreed.

* * *

Tsunade left the store with a smile. Two bags swung in her hands as she walked back to where she left her husband. She couldn't wait to get home and open the bottles of sake she bought at the other store. It was supposed to be the finest quality. And after a long half day of shopping, she was looking forward to relaxing with it. When she got to the other side of the street and walked into the park, two fuming girls passed her by at a quick pace screeching about perverts.

_'What did that white-haired idiot do now?'_

She shook her head and walked to where she left the rest of her bags, knowing she'd find him there.

Jiraiya was still on the ground when Tsunade walked up. She stared down at the spaced out man.

"Got in trouble again didn't you?"

Jiraiya chuckled from his spot on the ground and sat up. She stood above him with her hands on her hips glaring down at him.

"And what did you do this time?"

"What do you mean hime? I didn't do anything. I was innocently minding my own business and people watching and then these girls went ballistic on me." Jiraiya declared while rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Riiiiight."

"Aww, why don't you believe me hime?" Tsunade rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to whack him upside the head with one of the bags.

"Because I've lived with you for too long and know exactly how you think, you old pervert." Then she bent over and picked up a sheet of paper...one that had been forgotten by the striving-to-look-innocent man. "And then, of course, there's this." Tsunade held up the incriminating sheet of paper.

"Oh, that? Heh...that's just...it was only a scribble. Don't blow things out of proportion!" The writer waved his hands in front of him to hold her off.

"Uh huh. Instead of doing idiotic things like this," she growled while shaking the sheet of paper, "you should be looking at the classifieds for a place to stay!"

"I can do that anytime. Besides, the gaki won't mind if we stay a bit longer." Ok, that was a huge lie and Jiraiya knew it. Naruto would be ready to kill them if they stayed much longer. But he was hoping to stay long enough to find out more about this thing with him and that Uchiha.

"Why the hell did I marry this perverted idiot?" Tsunade muttered to herself, then she sighed and dropped her bags in Jiraiya's lap. He stared down at the bags like they were poisonous. "Jeez woman, more? Please tell me you're done now."

"Yes. Got everything I needed." She said as she walked to the bench and looked over her various bags.

"Finally!" He jumped up and brushed himself off with a grin. "I swear, I don't know why you have to go to fifteen different stores when you could probably find everything you need in one place."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. Just like a man...

"Idiot. Just because one place has everything doesn't meant that they have what I need. Now get our stuff so we can head home." She grabbed one bag out of the pile and turned away and started walking back towards the car.

Jiraiya looked at her incredulously as she walked away with just one bag and left him with a good 12 bags or more. He glared hatefully at the bags. "Our stuff? What do you mean our? Everything here is yours! And how the hell am I supposed to carry all of this? What am I? A damned octopus? A pack mule?" He grumbled some more as he somehow looped a handle over each finger and hefted all of the bags, already feeling his hands and arms protesting at the extra weight on them.

"Hurry up! We need to start house hunting after this." He glared at the yelling woman ahead.

"Damn controlling females." he muttered.

"I heard that!"

* * *

The elevator opened and out step an uncharacteristically contemplative Naruto. As he walked to his office, he glanced down the hall at the closed door. He should probably go talk to Sasuke. But he wasn't sure what to tell him yet. So instead he opted for going to his own office. He opened the door and closed it behind him. He took off his jacket and hung it on the door then sat down in his leather chair with a sigh. The lunch meeting had gone fine. Perfectly.

Too perfectly.

Sure Gato was smooth. He had his stuff together, talked a good game, said all the right things, was very mannerly, professional...all of that. But something wasn't right. That man rubbed him the wrong way. Hell, he didn't take off those dark glasses at any time during the entire lunch! Who wears shades indoors? And small talk? The man didn't volunteer much information.

There was something shady about him. Naruto was sure of it. He could feel it in his gut.

He pulled the Gato Shipping file from his drawer and opened it.

**xxx**

The afternoon passed by in a blur. Naruto finally set down the file, having read every page from the beginning to the end of the folder. Everything was clean. Spotless. Not one thing of a suspicious nature in the entire file. But it still didn't make him any less apprehensive about this deal. He glanced at the time and decided it was time to get some help. Picking up his phone, he dialed a familiar number and listened to it ring.

"Good afternoon, Itachi Uchiha's office, this is Sakura. How may I help you?" A perky voice answered. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the familiar tone.

"Hi Sakura. It's Naruto. How are you?"

"Oh I'm good Naruto. How are you?"

"I'm ok. Listen, I need some help with something. Is Itachi available?"

"Let me check, ok?"

"Yep."

**xxx**

Itachi was busy looking over a contract when he was buzzed.

"Mr. Uchiha?"

"Yes Sakura."

"I have Mr. Uzumaki on Line 1." Itachi raised a brow at that. Naruto never called his office number. They always communicated by cell phone.

"Thank you Sakura." He pressed the button and picked up the phone. "Naruto?"

"Hey."

"Something wrong? You never call me on this line."

"Well not exactly. I'm kind of in need of some assistance from you."

Itachi leaned back in his chair with a smile. "Ah, so this is business."

"Yeah."

"Alright then."

"I need some information on someone. I have a feeling with your connections, you might have an easier time finding what I need."

"And who is this person?"

"You've heard of Gato Shipping and Trade?"

"Of course. Biggest shipping company in Japan, maybe even all Asia."

"Yeah, well they want to deal with us."

"Hn." Itachi leaned forward with a look of concentration as he started typing. "Go on."

"Sasuke sent me to meet Gato at lunch today. And he's nice...very professional. He's clean as a whistle. No red flags, period. There's no shipping business out there that could be that clean. It just doesn't happen. You know that."

"Hn." Itachi did know. It was common for shipping companies to have a bit of under the table side jobs, that was the nature of the game. It was very seldom you find one that doesn't have some kind of black mark against them.

"I just have a feeling about him. What he's offering just screams desperation."

"Too much?"

"Way too much for someone of their caliber in their position. With their reputation, they shouldn't be desperate for a connection to Uchiha Enterprises. There are much bigger companies than this one that they're already affiliated with." Itachi nodded. He was already on the Gato Shipping website reading details about them. Naruto was correct. Their client list was a mix of smaller business and large worldwide corporations. Why did they want Uchiha Enterprises business so badly?

"I see. So you want me to do some digging."

"Please? I don't know...maybe Gato has something shady going on, and is trying to use the Uchiha name to keep people off his back. Whatever it is, I need to know something before Friday."

"Give me a day or so. I'll see what I can find."

"Thanks Itachi."

"Hn...you owe me."

"I'll make it up to you...promise." If only Naruto could see the slow smirk that had taken over Itachi's face. He might've run away.

"Oh I know."

"Oh, Sasuke just walked in. I better go so I can give him a heads up."

Itachi chuckled. "Tell my little brother hello for me."

"I will. Talk to you later."

_'Yes you will.'_

As soon as Itachi hung up one phone, he was on another one. Nagato, a.k.a. Pein's voice mail played.

"It's Itachi. I need a favor. I need all the information you can get about Gato Shipping and Trade by tomorrow. Call me back if there's anything you need to know. Thanks."

* * *

That evening Naruto walked into the door to the sight of bags, bags, and more bags.

"What the hell is this?" he said aloud.

"Oh good brat, you're home. Your fridge is pretty empty. Don't you eat?" Tsunade asked while walking in from the hallway.

"Take out sometimes. If I get home early enough I cook." Naruto dropped his briefcase on the floor and slipped out of his shoes.

"Well I'm hungry."

"Your point?" Naruto asked, raising his eyes to stare at the blonde.

Tsunade glared at the other blond. Naruto glared back. The glaring contest was only interrupted by the burly body that was suddenly blocking their deadly view. Naruto huffed and looked away.

"I'm not your damn servant, you old hag."

Tsunade cracked her knuckles. "What did you call me?" she growled.

Jiraiya, who thought it would be good to stop the madness before it resulted in broken limbs or even death, spoke up. "Why don't I just order something." Both individuals, who looked to be headed for an epic confrontation, turned to look at him.

"As long as it's with your own money and not mine." Naruto answered. "And what is all this crap?" He yelled, his arm sweeping around the room and focusing on the mountain of colorful bags.

"Crap? This isn't crap! These are a few necessary items, I'll have you know." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"A few?"

"Ok fine...maybe a bit more than a few..." she muttered, avoiding the blue eyes.

"Necessary?"

"Shut up brat before I hurt you."

"Yeah, I said the same thing gaki." Jiraiya muttered so only Naruto could hear.

"I heard that!" The older man cringed.

"If that's a few, I'd hate to see a lot." Naruto mumbled as he passed his grandfather by and went toward his room. "Menus are in the first top drawer in the kitchen. I don't care what you get as long as it's edible." he yelled before closing the door.

**xxx**

Pizza was the order of the day. Tsunade had eaten her fill and then pulled out the sake. Naruto shook his head as he watched the two self proclaimed alcoholics drink cup after cup. He didn't drink any at all. While he liked his share of sake, he liked being in possession of his mental faculties as opposed to being drunk off his rocker, thank you very much.

With the way the two were downing them, he figured it wouldn't be long before they were out cold. And he was right. Tsunade passed out on the couch, arm dangling off the edge of it, after one bottle. The pervert, though, was still hanging in there.

"Hey gaki? I need to talk to you." Naruto watched as Jiraiya slowly stood, wavering slightly before he got his bearings. The blond didn't bother holding back the chuckle. He could imagine the man's head was probably spinning.

"About?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest. Jiraiya walked over and practically fell onto the floor next to Naruto.

"About that hot boyfriend of yours."

Naruto jumped up, eyes wide. "What?" He blushed and then got his bearings. "Uh...I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me boy. I can always tell when you lie. Heh, I would love to know your secret. The most eligible bachelor in Japan...no, on the planet...is your boyfriend. How did that happen? And who would've guessed that the great Itachi Uchiha, Ice King of the business world, was gay."

"Do we have to talk about this?"

"Of course! I do have a new book to write you know."

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What new book?"

"Icha Icha yaoi edition."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I don't think it could be any simpler. N-O...No, not happening, denied, refused, ix nay, all of that."

"Oh come on, help your favorite gramps out. I just need a few details, that's all."

"Who said you were my favorite? You hardly grace me with your presence. And no way am I giving you details of my love life you perv."

"Just throw me a bone here. How is he in bed?"

_'What?'_ "Oh hell no."

"I know he's gotta be seme. No way would an Uchiha bottom."

Naruto blushed at that - damn the pervert was right, then he glared - pissed that Jiraiya had guessed right, then finally, he turned away with a huff. "I'm not listening to this." he growled as he walked away.

"Come on Naruto! It'll be great. Do you know how much money this would make?"

"Good night Jiraiya." Naruto stopped at his door, his hand on the doorknob. Without turning around, he spoke in a deadly tone that he hadn't resorted to using since his bad boy days. "I get wind of anything...anything about Itachi and I and anything we supposedly do behind closed doors showing up in a book, I'll use everything at my disposal to ruin you and your reputation."

"Heh heh." Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head. "You wouldn't do that to your own relative...would you?"

Naruto opened the door and slammed it behind him without answering.

* * *

It was 11:30 at night and Naruto was lying on top of his bed in the dark staring up at the shadows on the ceiling. Damn pervert had his mind spinning so much he couldn't sleep. How dare he attempt to make he and Itachi's relationship into one of his trashy books.

A jazz ringtone went off and Naruto, despite his bad mood, couldn't help but smile.

"Hello Itachi."

"Naruto. You in bed right now?"

"Yeah. Trying to avoid my unwanted roommates who are passed out in the living room."

"That bad huh?"

"Are you kidding? Granny decided to go shopping and I came home to a mountain of bags in my living room. I was hardly through the door properly before she was insinuating I should get food for her, like I hadn't just worked all day. Then after they finally had food-"

"You cooked for them?"

"Hell no! The pervert ordered delivery. Anyways, she brought home two bottles of sake, which both of them drank a bottle of during dinner. Granny passed out. Jiraiya then decided he wanted to take notes on my love life with an icy Uchiha for his new yaoi version of Icha Icha."

"He what?" Itachi growled. If Naruto was a lesser man, the hair probably would've raised on his skin at the icy tone.

"Don't worry. I told him if he did anything of the sort I'd ruin him."

"You're learning well my little student."

"I learned from the best!" Naruto grinned.

"You weren't falling asleep were you?

"Nah...I'm too hyped up from that conversation to sleep."

"Wonderful." Naruto could practically feel Itachi grinning in satisfaction.

"Uh...Itachi? What's going on?" He asked warily.

"Nothing...Relax. Just do as I ask, ok?"

"Uh...Okaaay?"

"First off, is your door locked?" Naruto looked confused for a moment before he shrugged and got up and locked the door.

"It is now."

"Good. Now, lie down and close your eyes."

"What? Itachi..."

"Just do it, please." Well, how many times could Naruto get an Uchiha to plead? He closed his eyes. "Closed?"

"Yeah."

"Hn. So...have you thought about me today Naruto? I've been thinking of you for hours. Last night, all day...I miss your touch." Itachi murmured.

"Mmm...I miss you too."

"So tell me Naruto...what are you wearing?"

"Huh? Uh, orange boxers and a white wifebeater. Why?"

"Just getting a mental picture of you. If I was there right now, I'd be taking my sweet time stripping you out of it."

Naruto groaned feeling little Naruto stirring to life at the words said in such a sexy drawl by his lover.

"Take them off." Naruto wasted no time complying and hissed as the air hit his heated member. "Remember the day I gave you your evaluation?" Itachi softly asked. Naruto bit his lip.

"How can I forget. You never told me how I did either." Itachi's deep chuckle sent vibrations from his ear to a place much further south. How did that happen?

"Hmm...well there was the gorgeous view I was awarded when you were bent forward and spreading those long, lean, tanned legs of yours for me." Naruto swallowed hard, flicking his eyes toward the locked door while his hand proceeded to almost unconsciously make it's way down his body to the throbbing heat between his thighs. "And then the way your body responded to my touch. How hard you got in my hand. The way you gripped the desk as I slowly moved inside you."

"I-Itachi..." Naruto moaned softly, his fingers slowly trailing up and down his freed length.

"Naruto..." Itachi purred through the phone. "Are you touching yourself right now?"

Naruto's eyes widened. He wanted to lie. He blushed at the thought of telling Itachi that he was aroused. He heard that sinful chuckle and felt himself get just that much harder.

"You are...aren't you?"

Oh god, his voice. "Y-yes."

"You want to know what I'm doing right now?"

"W-what?" Naruto asked, his voice sounding breathy as he tried to control his breathing and his shaking fingers.

"I'm laying in my bed, the black satin sheets feel so good against my bare skin..."

_'Oh good lord, Itachi's naked!'_

"And I'm so hard right now, Naruto. I wish you could be here to fix it. To wrap your tanned hand around it. Or maybe your sexy little mouth. It would feel so good to have you sucking me off right now. My hand will have to do for now though." On the other side of the line, Itachi was running his finger up and down his thick shaft.

_'And he's touching himself!'_ That shocked Naruto into an even bigger state of arousal.

Just the visual of Itachi's words made his imagination go wild - visions of being naked under the sexy Uchiha or kneeling before him sucking him off sent a shudder through Naruto's frame and he suddenly found his hand wrapped around and slowly pumping up and down his shaft. A louder moan left his lips before he could stop it and he stopped everything, biting his lip, hoping his grandparents didn't hear it. Fat chance of that with the amount of sake the two had consumed. They were probably going to have the mother of all hangovers in the morning. He started moving his hand again.

"Tell me what you're doing right now Naruto."

Naruto's lips parted, but no sound left. His brain cells were leaving at a rapid rate because of the constant stimulation. Pleasure took over and made his thoughts hazy. He tried again. "I...My hand is squeezing and moving up and down my shaft. I'm imagining it's your hand instead of mine."

"How does it feel? Tell me."

"Oh god Itachi. It feels good. So good."

Itachi wrapped his hand around his member and squeezed. Pleasure shot through his groin and he moaned as he started pumping the length. "You're leaking aren't you. I want to be there to lick it off and tease you with my tongue until you're shaking. Then right when your whole body tenses up, I'd suck you so hard you'd explode right then."

Naruto threw his head back, his mouth opened in a silent cry as his body grew tense just as Itachi predicted. And after a second of breathlessness, his whole body shook as the white creamy liquid soaked his hand.

"And I would watch the look on your face when you come. I love the expressions you make. The way your eyes go wide and your mouth parts into this perfect O and then you squeeze your eyes shut and toss that beautiful head of yours back as you go over. That look drives me so crazy. And once you came I would immediately slam into you not caring if you're still in the middle of an orgasm."

"Oh god..." Naruto was still pumping, bringing his member back to life. But it wasn't enough anymore. He rolled over on his side and moved his slick hand to trail over his backside to that secret place only Itachi was allowed.

"You have no idea how hot you are on the inside, it's almost unbearably hot and tight. For the first few minutes I wouldn't move, just savoring the way your clenching walls feel around me."

Tanned fingers breached the hole and Naruto bit back a moan of pleasure mixed with pain as he slowly fingered himself. God, how he wished Itachi was there right now plowing into his ass.

"Then I'd start slow in short strokes, waiting until you were moving too, trying to make me go deeper. That's when I would go faster...harder...longer...making sure I'd hit that sweet spot inside you every time, listen to your moans and yells as I pound you into the mattress." Itachi breathed the words, his fingernails raking up his underside before grazing his tip stopping for a moment trying to stave off the orgasm that was spiraling through his stomach.

Naruto was breathing hard. So intently was he listening to his lover that he hardly noticed the three fingers he had stretching and plowing into his ass, the angle perfectly striking his prostate every time, causing his leg muscles to quiver. He could feel the constant leak from his tip. And god, he was close...so close...

Itachi could hear his lover's pants through the phone and sped up his own movements, his body was on fire, the only relief coming from the cool satin sheets. "I'd make you come without even touching your length at all. When you start getting close, I would bite on your neck and wait to hear you scream my name."

"I-ta...chi..."

"Now come for me love."

And he did with a guttural scream, at that moment forgetting everything - where he was, who was in his apartment, everything - except the white hot pleasure flooding through his limbs. A few seconds - or maybe minutes - passed. His heart was pounding and his breathing labored. His shaking limbs grew weak.

"You come, love?" Itachi asked, his breathing labored as well.

"God yes." Naruto answered between breaths.

"So did I." Naruto couldn't help the tired chuckle that passed his lips.

"Itachi. You...are...crazy."

"Hn."

"But I love you."

"Love you too." He heard Naruto yawn through the phone. "Tired love?"

"Yeah."

"Good. You should be able to sleep now. I'll call you tomorrow about that request of yours."

"Alright."

"I hate that I won't see you until Friday dinner."

Was that the screech of tires outside or was that the sound of Naruto's heart stopping? Naruto shot up into a sitting position.

"W-What?"

"Dinner...Friday."

_'Shit!'_

"Oh...yeah...dinner. Of course." _'What the hell am I going to do about my grandparents?'_

"Hn. Sleep well Naruto."

"Night Itachi."

Naruto hung up and then flopped back spread eagle on the bed with a groan. Sleep would be long in coming now.

He was so dead.

xxx

**a/n:**** ALL YOU ITACHI AND NARUTO PAIRING FANS: **There's an Itachi and Naruto Contest being hosted by Agni, Starsofyaoi, Yum2, and (Saniwa). Submissions are being accepted **now through April 14th** for various categories. Go and submit your favorite Ita/Naru or Naru/Ita fics for nomination. The links are in my profile or you can check any of the above hosts' profiles for more information.


	4. Guess Who Finally Gets Some Payback

**Summary: ** Itachi and Naruto are together now and very happy. But of course, life always throws a few curve balls along the way. And even Sasuke and Hinata get caught in the crossfire. Sequel to The Get Itachi Laid Challenge.

**Warnings:** AU, ItaNaru, SasuHina, a bit of GenIru and LeeGaa and a few surprise couples along the way.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**a/n:** Yes, it's finally back! Thanks so much for your patience as I try hard to get one of these stories of mine finished. As you know, this is next on the list after HBM so you'll be seeing this updated much more. Also, thanks for your reviews. I can't believe I have so many reviews for so few chapters. I'm practically speechless! Alrighty then, on with the show! I originally planned on Friday Dinner being in this chapter, but it got pushed to the next one. You know me...I can get long winded. XD I hope you enjoy it and please leave a nice little review to tell me what you thought of it. Any ideas for future chapters are also appreciated. I already have plans, but as you know, I've been known to incorporate some of my readers' ideas.

* * *

**Guess Who…**

**Chapter 3 – Guess Who Finally Gets Some Payback  
**

* * *

Naruto woke early the next morning. As quietly as possible, he got out of bed and tiptoed his way out the bedroom. He peeked into the front room and grinned at the sight of his unwanted roommates sleeping soundly. The snoring was music to his ears and he went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After his shower, he slipped back into his bedroom and quickly dressed and grabbed his phone. He was hoping to avoid his annoying house guests by slipping out of the house early. At this point, he didn't care if he had to grab breakfast out, as long as he could avoid those two. He slipped into his shoes and grabbed his bag, then as silently as possible, moved toward the front door. He glanced toward the two freeloaders who were sleeping like the dead and grinned.

Good, he would make it.

He slowly, slowly turned the lock and pulled the key out, turned the knob and...

"Morning brat."

Naruto screamed and jumped before spinning to face his suddenly wide awake grandfather. With his hand over his racing heart, he first glanced at his grandmother, who shifted and mumbled something about luck before going back to snoring. Then he glared at the pervert.

"God Ero-sennin, give me a heart attack why don't you?" he whispered.

"It wouldn't have happened if you weren't so busy trying to sneak out."

"I wasn't sneaking out! I was being...uh...courteous. I didn't want to wake you."

"Sure brat. Whatever you say. " Jiraiya stretched and scratched his covered stomach before sending a smirk in Naruto's direction. "Sleep well?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked at him strangely. Jiraiya shrugged nonchalantly.

"I was just wondering because you seemed to be a bit restless when you first went to bed."

Naruto's eyes went wide and he couldn't stop the blush that immediately spread across his cheeks at the intimation. The damn pervert had heard it all, despite his efforts to be quiet. But how? Wasn't he passed out drunk? How the hell did he hear him? His embarrassment turned to indignation.

"What the hell, you pervert? You were supposed to be passed out! And what were you doing? Standing with your ear to my door?" He hissed. Jiraiya grinned.

"As a matter of fact, yes. How else am I supposed to get material for my new book. By the way, I never thought your Uchiha would be into kinky stuff. Their usually so uptight. There's hope for that family yet."

"Don't you dare! I already told you no."

"But...it would rake in millions."

"No."

"Come on brat. Pleeeease."

"NO. And that's final." Naruto growled quietly. "Look, I need to get to work early. So bye." He attempted to leave again but was stopped.

"Are you sure that's all it is? Or are you just trying to avoid us?" He tried to feign ignorance, really he did.

"What? Avoid you? I would never do that." Ok sure, that didn't sound at all convincing. He just couldn't put forth the effort to lie very well. He placed his keys in his pocket while he muttered, "Eh...who am I kidding. Yes, I'm avoiding you. It's not that I don't like you...Really. Because given time, and a whole lot of patience I'd probably grow to think of you as family."

"We are family." Jiraiya was quick to point out.

"You sure don't act like it." Naruto was quick to reply. "The thing is, I just want my apartment back...my peace and quiet back. And I won't get that until you're gone. I'm not saying I would mind getting to know you both. I just don't want to be forced into it because you're staying in my apartment." With a sigh he stepped out the door for the last time. "I've gotta go. I hope you know how to cook your own food. Try not to burn the building down."

He closed the door behind him.

* * *

Itachi walked out of the elevator to a silent floor. No one ever showed up this early. Even Itachi hadn't done it for a while, thanks to Naruto. The blond had wormed his way into his perfectly ordered life and scattered it to the winds. And he accepted it without question, with no regrets whatsoever. Today, though, he had an early appointment to keep. He strode down the hallway to his office and unlocked the door. The first thing he did was make a beeline for the coffee pot and turn it on. One thing he did love about Sakura...she always set up the coffee machine the night before so that, if he came in early, all he had to do was flip the switch. More frequently than not, he was the one brewing the coffee in the morning and she was the one who would reap the benefits by getting a hot cup of caffeine as soon as she said good morning.

He turned on his computer and waited for it to boot up. While he waited, he grabbed the manilla folder and sat it at the edge of his desk. A pink post-it note was attached - Sakura's, of course - which gave a brief explanation of what was in the folder. He opened it and saw first the notes he made yesterday when Naruto told him about the possible new client. Everything after that were pages she printed out. For the next hour, he flipped through article after article and looked for any relevant information on Gato Shipping and Trade. Unfortunately, there wasn't much there that he didn't already know. As Naruto said yesterday, everything was too squeaky clean. Sakura did what she could, but she didn't have the extra resources he did.

His perusal was interrupted by a knock and the door opening by a smiling Sakura.

"Good morning Mr. Uchiha." He gave her a nod.

"Sakura."

She walked over and made a cup of coffee for herself and sat across the desk from her boss. "Here are your messages." She passed the small slips of paper over. "I took the liberty of tossing out the more _useless _ones."

"Ah. Thank you." Itachi knew what she meant by 'useless' and he was thankful. Countless calls from female fans who wanted a piece of him flooded the phone lines on a daily basis. Of course, during the day she screened his calls. But after hours, the voice mail handled the rest. All of the fangirls slowly began to figure out that calling after work would be the only way to bypass his secretary. Once things got too bad, he decided to allow Sakura to just throw away any messages that weren't from family or pertaining to business. It was working efficiently so far.

"As for your schedule, you have three appointments today. Your 8:30 is here waiting. Mr. Higurashi has already confirmed he will be here at 10:00. And Mr. Tanaka has confirmed his appointment at 3:00. Also, don't forget the meeting with the investors at noon in the board room." Itachi wanted to groan. His day was going to be a long one.

"Lunch?"

"Yes, they are having lunch delivered."

"Hn." Thank goodness for small things.

Sakura stood after taking a sip of her coffee. "So, that's it. I'll send in your client."

"Thank you Sakura." She opened the door and waved the man in. He stepped inside and she closed the door behind him.

Itachi stood as the man walked forward. He was a striking figure in his own right. And he was easily the most level-headed out of all of his friends. He stood taller than Itachi and was broad shouldered. His black suit looked just as tailored as Itachi's. What stood out the most, though, was his face. Most people are intimidated by it, which is why he had his own business instead of working for someone else. The reason for the apprehension was the many piercings that adorned his face. He had bars down his nose and another in his eyebrow. One ear was pierced multiple times from lobe to cartilage. To top it all off, he had orange hair that spiked all over, much like Naruto's. Once upon a time, Nagato looked pretty normal, with red hair and no piercings. But after some bad times in his life, he made himself over. It's how the name Pein came about. Only his closest friends still called him by his real name.

"It's been a while Nagato." Itachi said as the two shook hands.

"So it has. And how have you been?"

"Good. You?"

"Good as well. You don't look so stoic. It seems the blond has been good for you." Itachi chuckled and waved him toward a chair, the same one just vacated by his secretary.

"Yes, I suppose he has. So, have you found anything out about our supposedly squeaky clean possible client?"

The man's expression changed to a slight smirk. "Of course." He placed a file on the mahogany desk and turned it so Itachi could see it's contents. "As you'll see, Gato Shipping is nowhere near as clean as it's made out to be."

Itachi opened the file and slowly read through the first page then flipped to the second. "Hn."

"He's been involved in all kinds of drug and slave trafficking schemes, prostitution and other illegal activities. If this was made public, he'd not only be ruined, he'd be rotting in prison."

"How is it that he's never been caught?" Itachi muttered. It was a rhetorical question...he already knew the answer.

"Money makes the world go round, as you well know. I'm sure he's paid off law enforcement, the port authority, customs, and anyone else that could possibly spill the beans...probably with money or some kind of other favors. You wouldn't believe how deeply I had to dig to get this information. They have such a tight lid on his activities. I had to use a bunch of I.O.U's with some of my most shady informants to get this. If I were you, I would stay away from him."

"You don't have to tell me. I was already suspicious. But this is just confirmation."

"Well, that blond of yours must have some pretty good instincts to see something wrong with this guy."

"Hn." Itachi smirked. "That's one of the many reasons why Naruto's mine." He stood up and Nagato did the same. He clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Thanks for doing this for me. I guess I owe you now."

"Don't worry about it. I've heard he can really cook. Just invite Konan and I over for dinner one night and we'll call it even."

Itachi chuckled. "Alright then. Oh, I can keep these right?" He gestured toward the folder. "I want to show Naruto and Sasuke."

"Sure, they're just copies. You know what to do with them when you're done with them."

"Of course." Itachi learned early on that any documents he received from Nagato were usually obtained by some sort of not so legal means and were to be burned the moment he was done with them. He'd make sure to do that tonight. The two men left his office and walked toward the elevator. The floor was just beginning to come alive as more and more people slowly came in for work.

Nagato gave the Uchiha a slight smile after he walked into the elevator. "Well it was good to see you again. Give me a call soon. We'll be looking forward to dinner."

"You act like Konan doesn't cook for you or something. Fine, I'll talk to Naruto and I'll let you know." He waited until the elevator doors slid closed to turn and go back to his office. He sat down with a sigh and took his time looking through the documents again. He needed to talk to Naruto and Sasuke about Gato today.

His day just kept getting longer and longer. And it wasn't even 9:00 yet.

* * *

The elevator doors slid open and out stepped Sasuke Uchiha. He walked toward his office already thinking about the many things he had to do today. He grimaced though when he saw his secretary already at her desk. He was hoping he had beat her to work for at least a few minutes of peace. With a sigh he walked forward, dreading having to hear her voice. He passed by his best friend's office and glanced at the door, shocked to find it was cracked open. He pushed open the door and stopped, surprised to see Naruto hard at work on his computer.

"Uh dobe?" He glanced down at his watch then looked back up at the blond. "Aren't you a bit early?"

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah yeah, whatever teme. I know you usually expect me in, oh...about another hour or so, and then you point out how late I am. Sorry to break your normal routine."

"Hn. I think I would welcome this sort of change in routine." Sasuke closed the door and sat in a chair. "So what are you doing here so early? Have things gotten so bad at your place that you're hiding out at work?"

"Actually, that's pretty accurate. Seriously teme, you have no idea! I can't take much more of them."

"Why don't you just stay with Itachi?"

"He offered, but I'm afraid if I do I'll never get them to leave my apartment. I want my apartment back." Naruto whined.

"Poor you." Sasuke said, a hint of sarcasm lacing his tone

"Shut up teme! You don't care about my pain."

"Of course I do. I'm just considering this payback."

"Bastard."

"You love me."

"Not right now I don't." Naruto muttered with a pout.

Sasuke chuckled. A knock on the door stopped him from replying. Ino poked her head in.

"Sorry for interrupting. Mr. Uchiha, Mrs. Uchiha is on line one."

"Thank you Ms. Yamanaka." Sasuke replied. "I'll take it in here." He wondered why his wife would be calling him at work.

"Alright." She waved and winked at Naruto on her way out.

Sasuke answered the phone on the first ring. "Hello Hinata, is something wrong?"

_"Sorry to disappoint dear, but this is not your lovely wife."_ Sasuke's eyes got wide at the sound of his mother's voice. Ino could've at least been more specific on which Mrs. Uchiha. He would've had her take a message.

"Mother?"

_"Yes Sasuke dear. How are you?"_

"I'm fine."

_"Wonderful. Is Naruto there with you?"_

"Yes, right next to me."

_"I need to speak with him."_

"Oh...so I, as your son, don't even warrant a conversation anymore? I'm slightly disturbed...I've been replaced by my best friend." His mother's musical laugh made him smile slightly. He did have to admit. He did like making his mother smile.

_"Nonsense dear. I just need to ask him something. Put him on please."_

"Yes mother." Sasuke rolled his eyes then put the phone on the desk and pushed speaker. "Mother?"

_"Yes?"_

"I put you on speaker."

"Hi Mikoto." Naruto piped in.

_"Hello Naruto dear. How are you?"_

"I'm alright. Just a bit tired."

_"Is Sasuke working you too hard? Tell him you want some vacation."_

"Mother! I am not working him too hard."

"Speak for yourself teme." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke smacked him lightly upside his head. "Bastard."

_"Language!"_ "Language!" Came from both Uchihas.

"Oops...sorry Mikoto." He didn't bother apologizing to the teme.

_"Don't worry about it dear. Listen, I've heard you have guests right now."_

"Yes. Hopefully not for much longer."

_"You know, it's been years since I've seen either of them. I know we didn't part on the best of terms back then, but I always did like them. I'd love to see them again. I was thinking...why don't you bring them with you to dinner Friday."_

Naruto almost choked.

"Huh? What?" He just knew he heard her wrong.

_"Bring them with you Friday. I want to catch up with them."_

Naruto now had the deer-in-the-headlights look. Sasuke smirked and Naruto's hand twitched to smack the smirk off his face. "Well...I...uh...I'm not sure...they might have plans." He stammered out in reply. But of course, the great Mikoto Uchiha would not be denied.

_"Nonsense. Tell them I won't take no for an answer."_

Naruto was finding out something that the Uchiha brothers already learned the hard way. There is no dissuading Mikoto...ever. "It'll be great to catrch up with them. Well, I'm glad that's settled. You boys have a good day now. See you both Friday."

"Bye." Both males chorused before Sasuke hung up. He looked on as Naruto groaned and let his forehead hit the desk repeatedly.

"Kill me now Sasuke."

Sasuke gave the distressed blond a slow smirk. Yes, this was divine retribution. Payback was a wonderful thing!

"I seem to remember asking you to do me that same favor not so long ago. You told me no. I think it's only fair I say the same."

"But...But teme..." The whine was back. Sasuke stood up and brushed off invisible lint.

"I'm sure you have work to get back to. I think I'll leave you to it." He walked out the door still chuckling to himself.

"Bastard! Get back here!"

* * *

It was almost 4:00 when Itachi finally finished with his last appointment. He had wanted to call his brother much earlier and discuss his findings on Gato. He glanced at the clock once more. If he sped, he could get to the other office in about 30 or 45 minutes. Besides, it would give him a chance to spend time with Naruto. That made him smirk and he stood with a flourish, grabbed the folder and stuck it in his bag and grabbed his coat. Then with a nod at his secretary, he left the building.

It took him exactly 34 minutes and 14 seconds to reach the Uchiha building on the other side of town. Not bad, considering the traffic. He gave his key to the valet and made his way to the elevators.

The ding of the elevator announced his presence to the top floor and he walked down the hallway ignoring the many stares in his direction. He was about to go to his brother's office when he saw that secretary of his. Fortunately, she was focused on whatever she was doing on the computer, so he quickly opened the door to Naruto's office and stepped inside.

Naruto looked up and his eyes went wide at the sight of his sudden guest.

"Itachi? What are you doing here?"

With a sexy smirk he tossed his coat on the couch and walked around to stand behind the blond and slid his hands down the covered chest. "I missed you."

"Ah." Naruto pulled him closer and kissed him.

"And to bring news on that possible client of yours."

"Gato?"

"Hn." Itachi nodded. He pulled the file from his bag and tossed it on the desk. "Sasuke needs to hear this too. You mind calling him over here?"

"You didn't come from his office already?"

"No love. Of course you would be the first person I would see." Naruto raised a brow.

"You just don't want to run into Ino, do you?"

Itachi chuckled. "You're getting to know me way too well."

Naruto dialed Sasuke's extension.

_"What dobe?"_

"Your brother is here and needs to see us both."

_"Alright, bring him with you."_

"He wants you to come down here."

_"Why?"_ There was a pause. _"Oh...he doesn't want to deal with Ino does he?"_

Naruto started laughing as Itachi's blank mask slipped into an incredulous stare. But he recovered quickly.

"Quiet little brother or I'll start rumors about your little secretary and make your life with Hinata miserable for the next few days."

_"You're an ass Itachi."_

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Sasuke mumbled something that came out garbled through the speaker phone. Both were sure it had something to do with how much he just _loved _his brother. _"I'll be right down."_ he said before hanging up on them. Naruto couldn't help but laugh. A moment later, Sasuke walked in.

"So Itachi, what did I do wrong to deserve your presence today?"

"Nothing this time, little brother. I'm just here to talk about our friend Gato." Sasuke sat in the open chair and crossed his arms.

"Go on."

"After Naruto called, I had a friend do some digging. That," Itachi gestured toward the folder, "is what he came up with."

"How bad?"

"Let's just say it's a good thing Naruto has such good instincts."

"Hn." Sasuke opened the folder and started reading. His face stayed blank throughout, but his dark eyes grew hard. He passed the first sheet to Naruto. The blond was nowhere near as calm after reading what was on the paper.

"What the hell? How is someone like this still even in business?"

"You know the drill dobe. Pay the right people and someone like Gato gets away with doing appalling things like this. That's business."

"But it's wrong!"

"Yes, it is. But there's nothing we can do about it." Itachi blandly stated. Naruto growled and slammed his hands against his desk as he stood up.

"There has to be something we can do. It's just not right that a jerk like him can get away with this."

"It's not our concern. We're not the law, we're a business. If law enforcement hasn't done anything, what do you expect us to be able to do dobe?" Sasuke replied.

"But-"

"Sasuke's right, Naruto. I'm sorry, but there's nothing that can be done. We'll just make sure that he won't be working with this company."

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his head angrily. "That's not enough."

"Unfortunately, that's all we've got."

"I'll call him right now. Might as well take care of this before he gets too hopeful." Sasuke stood and, with a nod at his brother, left the office.

It was silent except for Naruto sighing and slumping into his chair.

"Itachi..."

"I know how you feel. I would love to see someone like him put in prison for the rest of his life. But he obviously has the law under his thumb."

Naruto wracked his brain for anything...any idea. He refused to just let it go. Suddenly Naruto's face lit up.

"But not Uchiha Enterprises." Itachi didn't catch on at first.

"Of course not."

"And doesn't Uchiha Enterprises have connections with just about everyone in this part of the world?" Naruto was nearly grinning now. Itachi began to smirk.

"Hn. And the Hyuuga name holds just about as much clout as the Uchihas. Between both companies, our contacts probably go from Asia to Europe. And they trust us. If Uchiha Enterprises lets out that we've blacklisted Gato Shipping and Hyuuga Inc. supports us - and they will - many of our clients and contacts will follow."

"And Gato will lose all his business, at least here in Japan."

"If not all of Asia, possibly even Europe. And there won't be anything he or any of the people he's paid off can do about it. No one would ever go against the Uchihas and Hyuugas willingly. While it won't bankrupt him, he'll definitely feel the effects. It's a sound plan." Naruto shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I'd rather he spend his life in prison, but I guess this is better than him continuing on scott free." Itachi nodded.

"I agree. Well then, as much as I would love to stay here with you, I need to go make some phone calls if we're going to pull this off. I'll let Sasuke in on the plan on the way out."

Naruto got up, wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, and pulled him down into a deep kiss."

"Thank you...for doing this."

Itachi smirked as his hands settled on Naruto's slim hips. "You have no reason to thank me. You're the one who came up with the plan. I'm just going to execute it. Of course, if you _really _feel the need to thank me, I have some ideas on how you can do it."

Naruto laughed. "You pervert. Get out of here and make your calls. I'll call you tonight."

"Hmm, a repeat of last night possibly?"

Naruto's eyes went wide. "Oh no...stupid ero-sennin heard me. I swear, I have to get rid of them before they make me do something drastic."

Itachi chuckled. "Friday is almost here. That should make you feel better."

"Not this time. That only makes it worse. Your mother wants me to bring them Friday."

"Excuse me?"

"Yep. And she won't take no for an answer."

"Wonderful..."

"Exactly."

* * *

"You're looking quite smug tonight dear."

Sasuke looked up at his lovely wife standing over him. He folded his newspaper and placed it on the side table.

"Hn." Hinata giggled.

"Care to elaborate dear?"

"Of course." With a smile, she moved around the plush chair and plopped herself on Sasuke's lap. He raised a brow. She shrugged.

"You're comfortable."

"Ah. That explains everything."

"So?"

"Well, I already told you that the dobe's house has been invaded by his grandparents, who seem quite happy to mooch off of him."

"Yes."

"Well, it gets worse. Mother called me this morning wanting to speak to him. She all but commanded him to bring them with him to Friday dinner."

"You're kidding."

"If only. Can't you just see disaster looming? Although, there are some advantages. You see, you and I will have the privilege of watching sparks and insults fly while staying out of the crossfire. Naruto and Itachi will be caught in the middle of it all and we can laugh at them as they get what I believe is coming to them. Isn't payback sweet?"

"And you call yourself a best friend and loving brother...tsk tsk."

"That best friend and older brother of mine made my life hell for two weeks. I won't feel a bit sorry. Just think back to every single inch of the house coated in orange. I'm sure you'll understand how I feel." Hinata grimaced for a moment before it turned into a grin that promised trouble.

"What is it all you guys say? Payback is a bitch." Sasuke chuckled and wrapped his arms around her as she maneuvered her supple body so she straddled him. He ran his hands up and down her sides as she started unbuttoning his shirt and her mouth charted a path from his neck to his lips.

"Yes, my love, it certainly is."

* * *

Naruto stood just outside his apartment. Truth be told, he wanted to run away to Itachi's and not come back. But dammit all to hell, it was his apartment! They should be the ones leaving.

Of course, that wasn't the reason he was standing outside his apartment banging his forehead against the wall.

He loved Mikoto Uchiha. She was about the closest thing to a mother he would get. But why in the world did she invite _them_? It was no secret how much Tsunade Senju disliked the Uchihas. If not for Tsunade's interference when he was a child, he could've had a family. He would've had two brothers.

Wait...

Maybe he should thank Tsunade.

He liked Itachi much better as a lover, thank you very much.

But seriously...The Uchihas and the Senjus in the same room at the same time? It was a scientific fact. Two objects cannot occupy the same space at the same time. In this case, it would be two very stubborn immovable objects. It was a recipe for disaster.

Why oh why did he have to invite them? He pounded his head against the wall over and over again as he dropped curse words one after another.

"Naruto?"

Naruto stopped, his head still against the wall and turned his head slightly to see his grandmother peeking out the door with a raised eyebrow. He groaned and straightened up with a embarrassed sort of laugh. He raised a hand to rub the back of his head. Great...she would happen to see him now while he's looking like a complete idiot. Tsunade looked at him with a weird expression on her face before shaking her head.

"You know what? I don't even want to know..." She stepped aside and he walked inside.

"Yo brat!" Jiraiya boomed from his spot on the couch, a half empty bottle of sake sitting on the floor next to him, with another empty bottle next to it. Naruto sighed and put a hand to his head to try and stave off the impending headache that had nothing to do with the way he was banging his head against the wall outside. "Did you bring some food."

"No. Why should I?"

"We're guests. You're supposed to take care of us."

"Correction, you were uninvited. So, I don't have to do a thing for you." After slipping off his shoes, he walked toward his room.

"Hilarious brat...seriously. So, about that food..."

Naruto had just concluded a very _very _stressful day. Mikoto was unknowingly going to cause World War III, he found out Gato was even more shady than he thought, and now he had to come home to this? So he reacted without thinking. Though, really, it was just a matter of time...

He snapped.

With a growl, he spun back around to face the two freeloaders, his eyes flashing with anger. "Get your own damn food! ARGH!" He yanked at his spikes in frustration. "I swear you two are the most...You take my money - why I forgave you for that, I'll never know-"

"We were going to pay you back br-" Tsunade tried to interrupt, but she didn't get far.

"I don't want your damn money! I've done just fine on my own. God! I don't see you for years..._years_! And now you have the gall to suddenly drop in on my life, take over my apartment, eat my food, and generally make a mess of everything? You weren't around for me before. Don't think you can make up for that now."

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade at least had the sense to look ashamed.

"You know what? I can't deal with this right now." He turned on his heel and went to his room and slammed the door. Like a whirlwind, he tore through his room grabbing anything he needed to last for a week. If he needed to, he'd get some more things later. But right now, he just had to go or he would lose his mind. He stuffed everything in a duffle bag, grabbed a couple of blazers and tore his bedroom door open, slamming it again behind him. A pair of dark brown eyes and hazel eyes focused on him as he moved toward the front door.

"Where are you going?" Tsunade asked.

"Anywhere that isn't here." He replied. Jiraiya sat up.

"Look brat-"

"Save it." Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair, attempting to quell some of his anger. Even if he was pissed at them, he didn't want to say something he would regret later. "I can't deal with this tonight. Maybe tomorrow..." With a slight smile at Jiraiya he pointed to the kitchen. "All my menus are in the drawer. You do what you want." He opened the front door and crossed the threshold. Then he stopped. "Oh and you're invited to dinner Friday at my friend's house. She won't take no for an answer so don't bother trying to get out of it. I'll give you the address and directions later." And then he closed the door, escaping his own apartment.

Once he was in the car, he sighed and closed his eyes. He was tempted to take the short route to Sasuke's house. He knew his best friend and Hinata would welcome him with no problem. But right now, it wasn't what he needed.

He needed Itachi.

He pressed the speed dial for the number he wanted.

_"Hello Naruto."_

"Itachi..." Maybe it was the sound of defeat, or maybe Itachi just felt the vibes, Naruto didn't know.

_"I'll be waiting."_

But he was grateful.


	5. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

**Summary: ** Itachi and Naruto are together now and very happy. But of course, life always throws a few curve balls along the way. And even Sasuke and Hinata get caught in the crossfire. Sequel to The Get Itachi Laid Challenge.

**Warnings:** AU, ItaNaru, SasuHina, a bit of GenIru and LeeGaa and a few surprise couples along the way. **Lemons ahead**, you have been forewarned.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**a/n:** Phew! I said I would get this out on Sunday and I cut it close, but I made it. Sorry, it took me longer than I thought. After re-reading it, I found some parts I didn't like because they seemed a bit forced. So I tweaked them and now it's much more to my liking. I hope you'll enjoy it too...all 10,000 words worth. :D Thanks so much for your awesome awesome reviews! I'm so glad all of you are still sticking with this story despite my long absence from it. Well, without further ado, *grins* it's family dinner time! The dialogue's gonna come fast and furious toward the end so hold on for the ride.

By the way, if you're ever wanting to know how my updates are coming, check out my profile. I usually update it every few days with what's going on and sometimes I even estimate how long it will be before I actually update something.

* * *

**Guess Who…**

**Chapter 4 – Guess Who's Coming to Dinner  
**

* * *

**Thoughts:** _'blah blah'_

**Speaking:** "blah blah"

**xxx**

Itachi opened his eyes at exactly 5 a.m. He didn't need an alarm clock. His body had been waking up at the same time for years, so it was well ingrained. He would immediately get up, take a shower, shave if he needed to, dry his hair and tie it back into it's usual ponytail. Then he'd dress and go to the door to get his morning paper. He'd sit at the table and read through the business section to catch the latest news on the markets. Once he had thoroughly analyzed the business world and any affect it might have on the company, he would grab his bag and make the 5 minute drive to work. He never deviated from this routine.

Unless a certain blond named Naruto was involved, that is.

So that would explain why this morning the clock read 5:14 a.m., yet instead of finishing his shower as his schedule would normally dictate, Itachi found himself still lounging in bed with his head propped up by his arm, watching his handsome lover sleep. Naruto looked angelic, with blond locks spiking in all directions over the pillow and falling haphazardly into his face. Pale fingers itched to brush them away and Itachi gave in to the urge, allowing them to do so with a tenderness unseen by anyone else.

The frown that marred the blond's features upon entering his condo last night was now gone, wiped away by a peaceful sleep. It was at this moment that Itachi decided he would stay until Naruto woke up on his own. If he was late to work, so be it. Sakura was a capable secretary. In fact, she could be amazingly scary when she wanted to be. She could hold down the fort for a few extra hours.

Last night, he had let Naruto talk as much as he wanted. And talk he did. For a good hour he vented and let out all of his frustrations caused by his only living relatives. Itachi sensed quite a bit of resentment in him. It had probably built up over the years and Naruto, being the type of person he was, pushed it all away and focused on living his own life. Unfortunately his grandparents walked unannounced back into his life and, having to deal with their constant presence, it was only a matter of time before those feelings he pushed away came back with a vengeance. Truthfully, he was a bit surprised it took Naruto as long as it did for him to snap.

Itachi knew the worst was yet to come though. He wondered what his mother could possibly be thinking to do something as crazy as invite those two to dinner. They all knew how much Tsunade Senju disliked the Uchihas. Truthfully, he wasn't even sure why. He was too young to remember anything of importance about the Senjus. His parents never said much about it besides the fact that she blocked Naruto from being adopted by the them. To bring all of them together in one room, with Naruto's overflowing frustration, Tsunade's volatile temper, father's equally volatile and cutting temper...let's not even mention that the two don't yet know about his relationship with Naruto, add in Sasuke and Hinata who are probably already scheming to have popcorn on hand for their front row seats to the event, and you have a perfect recipe for World War III.

He wondered if there was any way he and Naruto could feign illness...

Dream on right? Mother would kill him.

A moan broke through his thoughts and he looked down as Naruto shifted into a new position and mumbled something unintelligible before he went back to snoring softly. A tanned leg was now wrapped around one of his own. He wanted to press up against him - he felt a twitch in his lower regions - badly. But he didn't want to wake him.

Last night they didn't do anything else besides talk. When Naruto had finally talked himself out and gave into exhaustion, Itachi carried him to bed. As much as he had wanted to touch Naruto, to make love to him, he knew they needed the rest.

Itachi glanced at the clock once again. It was 5:45. Who'd have thought he'd still be in bed?

He probably should call Sasuke. There was no way Naruto would be on time. Then he'd have to call Sakura and make sure he didn't have anything early to deal with. If so, he'd have her reschedule.

* * *

Back at Naruto's apartment, Tsunade was half asleep on the couch. Jiraiya was on the floor nursing a cup of sake in his hand. It didn't look like either of them had slept much.

"You think maybe we should've told him we found a place?" he asked.

Tsunade opened one hazel eye and glared at her husband. The man raised an arm and rubbed his hand against the back of his head.

"What? I'm just saying..."

She looked away and sighed. At that moment, she felt guilty. He looked just like Naruto and Minato when he did that. They were supposed to be a family. Not this dysfunctional mess... "We really hurt him Jiraiya."

The white haired man waved his hand in the air. "Meh...he'll get over it. He's just letting off some steam. He'll be back."

"I don't know..." Hazel eyes filled with sadness. "He's right. We assumed he would just immediately accept us because we're family. But why would he? It's not like we've been much of a family to him."

Jiraiya was about to answer, but what she said triggered a memory of what he and the blond had said just the morning before.

_"It's not that I don't like you...Really. Because given time, and a whole lot of patience I'd probably grow to think of you as family."_

_"We are family."_

_"You sure don't act like it."_

No...they really hadn't been much of a family to Naruto. They left with his money and hardly paid the boy a second thought until it was convenient for them. They came back years later and forcibly imposed themselves on him and expected him to be happy about them being there.

They weren't family.

Hell, they were hardly acquaintances.

But just maybe...if they did things right...

He stood up and moved to comfort his wife. "Don't worry hime. He was just upset. Besides, he invited us to dinner didn't he? It's got to count for something. So it's not like he hates us. I think he just needs his space back. Things will work out."

Tsunade smiled slightly and replied with a confidence she didn't feel at the moment. "I'm sure you're right."

She hoped he was right.

* * *

The clock now read 6:32.

Itachi hadn't moved much. Naruto had though. He was now practically half sprawled on top of the Uchiha. And god, did Itachi just want to pull him over just a little bit further so he was right on top of him. He was hard and aching for some friction.

The famed Uchiha self control was shattering a little bit more with each minute that passed without relief.

A mutter of something garbled like his name brought his attention back to the blond head next to him. A sigh left the pink lips and eyes shifted behind the closed lids. With a few blinks, Naruto opened his sleep hazed eyes. A brief look of confusion flitted over his face before he remembered where he was.

"Mmm...morning Itachi." Naruto's voice was slightly husky with sleep and Itachi thought it sounded sexy.

"Good morning. How do you feel?"

Naruto stretched and Itachi watched the tanned limbs appreciatively. "I think this is the best I've slept all week."

"Hn." Itachi smiled and ran his hand through the wild blond spikes.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked with a yawn.

"6:35."

"And you're still here?"

Itachi smirked and pulled the blond flush against him. "Where else would I be?" Naruto smiled back and relaxed in his arms.

"You're going to be late."

"Yes, I am. I think they can live without me though."

"Sasuke will kill me if I'm late."

"No he won't. I'll make sure of it." Itachi reached back and grabbed his phone from his nightstand and hit speed dial. Naruto watched silently.

_"What do you want?" _the sleepy voice on the line asked as a greeting.

"A guest showed up on my doorstep last night and needed to vent for a while." Itachi figured Sasuke would know who he meant. It was confirmed upon his little brother's next question.

_"Is he ok?"_

"Yes, he's still sleeping though."

_"Whatever...Just as long as he's here for the meeting with the Bank of Tokyo at 12:30."_

"He'll definitely be there by then."

_"Good. Well, now that you woke me up, I might as well shower."_

"Hn. Goodbye little brother."

Naruto grinned as Itachi put the phone back on the nightstand. "I'm still sleeping?" Itachi gave him a sexy smirk.

"For at least another hour."

"Really?"

"Yes." Itachi grinned and pulled the elastic of the bright boxers Naruto wore. The blond got the message and shimmied out of them quickly while Itachi got rid of his own. Then he pulled Naruto down flush against him so he could feel the evidence of his need. Naruto gasped at the feel of Itachi and pressed his hips downward. Itachi groaned and began to grind up against him.

No words were spoken. They didn't need it. They slowly communicated their wants and needs with their bodies. Itachi's fingers ignited a fire underneath Naruto's skin and he arched into the burning touch. As his lips parted to moan, Itachi took advantage and slipped his tongue between those lips. Their tongues met, stroked, twisted, explored, as they reacquainted themselves with each other. Naruto shivered as one finger slid down his spine and slipped between his cheeks to tease his opening. He broke the kiss to moan and his body reacted moving backwards into the touch. Itachi tightened his one hand on a hipbone and blue eyes focused on his smoky gray. He shook his head at the blond and Naruto growled in impatience.

Itachi grabbed the first lubrication he could find. Lotion. He poured it all over his hand, not really caring that it was sloppy. With a careless flick of his wrist, the lotion bottle went flying into some direction to hit the floor. Since Naruto's legs were right beside his, Itachi spread his legs wider to spread Naruto open. Naruto raised his head and stared at Itachi as he felt one lubed finger rub in light teasing circles against his entrance. He moaned in pleasure as the touch sent sparks up his spine and every move he made against Itachi made the ache between his thighs worse. Two fingers were now moving inside him and pain and pleasure collided making Naruto gasp and close his eyes. Every few strokes, the fingers would tease that spot inside him that had his body singing and his eyes rolling back in his head and he gripped the pillow under Itachi's head. A third finger was added and Naruto couldn't help the strangled words that left his lips and broke the silence.

"Ah...god...more..."

Itachi smirked and gave Naruto what he wanted. Three fingers stretched and swirled inside his lover and he even added a fourth. Naruto threw his head back, his mouth open in a silent scream as pleasure and pain ripped through him and he loved every second of it, for it was Itachi here with him. The fingers left him and he almost felt bereft. But only for as long as it took his lover to press against his entrance. Naruto spread his legs wider, wanting Itachi inside him.

Itachi gripped Naruto's hips as he slowly pulled him down on his length and he couldn't help but moan the blond's name. No matter how many times they did this, Naruto still felt so tight around him. He waited until Naruto completely relaxed and revealed those lust filled orbs and then he moved slowly. He was in no rush for this to end. Everything else in the world could wait. His fingers continued to grip Naruto's hips as he slowly dictated the movements. In and out...push and pull. It was slow and torturous. It was excruciating...the smooth velvety heat was exquisite.

Naruto gasped with every thrust and his body shivered as the pleasure slowly and steadily built inside him. He wanted to move so badly but Itachi would hardly let him budge. Those dark eyes still stared into his own almost daring him to close them, daring him to look away.

Itachi continued his slow thrusts even as his own body screamed for him to move faster. The muscles quivering and tightening around his swollen arousal felt amazing and he never wanted it to end. He gripped the hips even tighter as he felt Naruto squirm. He knew his fingers would probably leave bruises but he didn't care at the moment, only the rising need for completion mattered.

Naruto's body trembled and the pool of desire in his belly spiraled outward spreading like liquid fire through his veins with every slow deliberate thrust Itachi made. He wanted to beg for the torture to end, yet he didn't want it to. A tear trailed down his face as the pleasure slowly built until it became to much.

Itachi finally let go of his lovers hips and pulled him down for a desperate sloppy kiss. It was only then that Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and gave in to the feelings overwhelming him. With his new found freedom, he rode Itachi with reckless abandon, slamming down as hard as he could over and over again. Their bodies arched as they both screamed out their sudden and intense orgasms.

A few minutes later found them both on their sides, their bodies still entangled. Itachi's fingers slowly danced up and down Naruto's spine. It was now almost 7 a.m., and he wasn't even thinking of getting out of bed yet. Naruto's fingers slid down Itachi's side then detoured between them to wrap a hand around his length. Itachi raised an eyebrow at the blond who grinned and squeezed the appendage, making the brunet gasp.

"Naruto..."

"Hm?" He ran a finger slowly up the underside, feeling the length swell and get harder.

"We do have to go to work sometime today."

"Not until 12:30." His thumb rubbed in slow circles against the tip, smearing the liquid that kept leaking.

"I have to call my secretary." Itachi said in a slightly shaky voice.

"She probably won't be there before 8." He rolled on his back, bringing Itachi with him and wrapped his legs around the slim pale waist. "I want you." he breathed sensually. "I want you on me, around me, inside me..."

Itachi groaned. How could he resist that? He thrust back inside that wet heat. Naruto gasped and arched up to meet his thrust. Itachi moved only slightly going deeper in small quick thrusts then twisting his hips in slow circles so the tip rubbed against the swollen gland deep inside his blond.

"Oh FUCK...Itachi..."

"You like that hm?" Naruto glared at the smug look on the Uchiha's face.

"Smug bastard."

"Hn." With a slow smirk, Itachi pulled out only to slam back inside so hard and deep, Naruto slid back a few inches. The feeling was so intense, the blond gasped and squeezed his eyes shut and unconsciously raised his hands to find some sort of anchor to reality. The only thing his hands found were the headboard and his fingers gratefully wrapped around the wood like a lifeline.

Itachi slowly pounded into the willing body. He grabbed the tanned legs and forced them closer to Naruto's body, almost bending him in half. With unconcealed lust, he hungrily watched as his length was swallowed each time by the ring of muscles. "You're so beautiful Naruto. You feel so good around me. My god you should see what you're doing to me."

Naruto trembled under his pounding thrusts, but opened his eyes at the words and looked down. He found himself strangely hypnotized by the sight of Itachi's movements. The erotic sight made his pleasure spike and he suddenly felt the need to come. "Oh god Itachi...harder...so close..."

The Uchiha above him obliged and slammed inside him hard and fast. He felt Naruto contract around him and he moaned as his body shuddered. He wrapped a hand around Naruto's length and pumped in time with his thrusts. Naruto could take no more and yelled Itachi's name as he came and Itachi groaned as he released inside his blond.

The clock now read 7:20.

* * *

At 11:45, Naruto stepped out of the elevator and walked toward his office with a noticeable limp. People stared, but he didn't care. He was in too good a mood to care. This was the best he'd felt since his apartment had been invaded.

"Dobe."

Naruto stopped walking as Sasuke came up to him. "Teme. What do you want?" Sasuke smirked.

"It seems you enjoyed yourself this morning." Naruto blushed.

"Shut up."

"Whatever." Sasuke replied disinterestedly, but his next words showed he cared. "So, you ok?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah teme, I'm fine. It's no big deal."

"Well that's good, because you have someone in your office waiting for you." Sasuke walked off with his hands in his pockets.

"What? Who?"

Sasuke shrugged, but never answered as he made his way back to his office.

"Bastard." Naruto mumbled under his breath then opened his office door. His eyes narrowed when he saw who was waiting for him. He was going to kill Sasuke. "What are you doing here? Are you planning to stalk me at work too?"

"Just hear us out. Ok?" Tsunade replied. Naruto looked skeptically between his two grandparents, who both looked suitably guilty. "Please?" she added.

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He took his time taking off his jacket and putting it on the hook, then walked to his desk and sat down. "I have a meeting at 12:30 so this can't take long."

The two nodded and Tsunade smiled slightly. "Look brat, we just wanted to apologize. You were right about a lot of things. We haven't been much, if any, kind of family to you over the years. And I guess we shouldn't have expected that you would just welcome us with open arms."

"Let alone invite ourselves into your home and expect you to just take care of us." Jiraiya added. "I guess we're used to being in hotels and getting waited on all the time."

"And this old fool was so busy trying to get you to cook for him he didn't tell you that we'd found ourselves a place."

"You did?" Naruto's interest peaked a bit at those words. Maybe he'd finally get his apartment back.

"Yeah kid. Sorry about that. I didn't think you'd get so angry and leave. I had planned to tell you once we had some food."

"So you found a place huh?" Naruto wanted to make sure he heard right.

"Uh huh. We can move in anytime. It's not far from where your father used to live." Red flags started going up in Naruto's mind.

"Really?" Tsunade nodded.

"Yes. I think we're a couple of blocks away from there. Fortunately it's far enough away that I won't have to run into those damned Uchihas."

Naruto raised a brow, ironically similar to those Uchihas. "As you can see, I work for _'those Uchihas.'_" he deadpanned.

"God knows why..." Tsunade muttered. Naruto rolled his eyes. He wasn't about to listen to anymore of this.

"Hey, if you're going to start badmouthing my employer and friend, you can leave right now."

"But brat-"

"Look, whatever problem you have with them is not my problem. I happen to have a very good relationship with them. I don't understand why there's such a big rift between you and them. From what I've heard, my parents and the Uchihas were great friends."

"Yeah, well things change. And I wouldn't step foot in their house even if they paid me."

Naruto kept his face schooled into a neutral expression. It took everything he had not to grimace. If he didn't believe it before, he definitely knew now...this dinner was going to be a disaster.

"Oh, that reminds me. You said something about dinner Friday. Where are we going?"

"Uh..." Naruto almost groaned. She just had to ask that. Jiraiya saw the panic flash through Naruto's eyes and thought it was about time to help the brat out so things wouldn't turn ugly just yet.

"Who cares? It means free food, right? I'm all for that!"

Tsunade smacked Jiraiya on the back of the head. "Idiot!"

"Ow!" He whined "You're messing up my hair."

"Oh please, that mullet was messed up long before this."

"Hey! You're so mean to me hime." He winked at Naruto, who sent him a look of relief, and grinned. "Well, look at the time. You have a meeting to get ready for so we better get going." He stood and Tsunade did the same.

"I know it's asking a lot, but maybe, if it's alright with you, we could get together sometime? While it seems late to be even thinking of it, I'd really like to get to know you." Tsunade looked away almost ashamed. "It might be easier now that we'll be out of your hair."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "I think I'd like that. Oh, and Friday how about I pick you up around six?" Naruto figured it was the only way he'd get them there. If left on their own, Tsunade would take one look at the house and speed away. At least this way, she had no option but to go.

"Sounds like a plan." Jiraiya, of course, knew why Naruto wanted to pick them up. He wrote on a post it note and passed it to Naruto. " Here's the new address. We'll be there from now on." Then he put a hand on the small of his wife's back and guided her toward the door.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you then."

"Yep, later kid." Jiraiya opened the door for his wife. After she walked out, he followed. But before he closed the door, he smirked at the blond. "You owe me, you know." he whispered.

"Yeah yeah, whatever ero-sennin."

"And you're in so much trouble Friday. You know that don't you?"

Naruto sighed. "Don't remind me." he mumbled.

Jiraiya chuckled and closed the door.

* * *

Friday came much too quickly for Naruto and Itachi. Naruto was in his office slumped in his chair and talking to Itachi, hoping his boyfriend could find a way out of this mess.

"A sick day sounds really good." he groaned.

"_It won't work."_ Itachi replied although, it was easy to tell by his voice that he wished it would.

"Hmm, business trip?"

_"Doubtful."_

"Death in the family?"

_"Hn...Might be one before the night is over."_

Naruto couldn't help chuckling at that. "Yeah, you're probably right about that one." He took a sip of his coffee. "Man, this sucks!"

_"Yes, it does."_

"Did I tell you what Tsunade said yesterday."

_"Yes you did. It does not bode well."_

"Tachi, I love your mother, but I think she had to be on something to decide to have them over."

_"Agreed."_

_**Meanwhile, at the Uchiha mansion...**_

"I'm so excited about today!" Mikoto was close to squealing as she bustled around making preparations.

Fugaku was in his study and he raised his brow at the squeal. Moments like these he wondered about the woman he married. He really didn't understand why she would be so happy. This was a weekly occurrence. They had family dinner every Friday...they saw the same people every Friday. So what was she so excited about? He flipped another page in the newspaper.

"Now Kagome, make sure there are two extra places set for dinner."

"Yes, ma'am."

Fugaku's eyes narrowed. Who else was coming? He thought about asking for a moment before he shook his head and went back to reading. He didn't dare get involved with that woman's dinner plans. It was dangerous.

Mikoto looked about the dining room to make sure nothing was missing. The table looked too bare to her. "We need flowers." she muttered to herself and wrote it down on her notes where she also had the menu made out. "A couple of bottles of wine too. Hmm...dessert?" she continued to mutter. Then she raised her voice while she walked toward the study. "Fugaku honey? What would you like for dessert?"

He moved the paper down just enough so she could see his eyes. Why was she asking him? He didn't care about dessert. She knows he doesn't like sweets much.

"Whatever you like dear." he stated and went back to his paper.

"But it has to be something nice!"

"Why? Are your two guests that special? You don't usually put up such a fuss."

"I just want to make them feel welcome." Fugaku didn't dare ask how dessert would matter in making their guests feel welcome. It was better for his health not to. After that she started talking to herself again. "Hmm...maybe sticky rice...or maybe shaved ice. Sasuke would eat some then. Yes, that will work."

Fugaku shook his head as his wife walked away muttering to herself. At least the attention was off of him again. He went back to his paper.

* * *

At 6:00 on the dot, Sasuke pulled up to the house in his black BMW. He smirked upon seeing he and his wife were the first ones to arrive. It was exactly what he was going for. He parked and stepped out, then opened the door for Hinata who got out with a smile. Holding out his arm like a gentleman, he waited for her arm to take his and they went to the door together. The door opened before he could even reach out to ring the bell.

"Sasuke dear! You're early."

"So it seems."

"And Hinata, you look lovely."

"Thank you."

"Well go on then. Your father's in the sitting room. I have to go check on dinner." She waved them on and walked toward the kitchen. Sasuke and Hinata went to the sitting room where Fugaku was in one of the chairs reading a book on finances.

"Trying to stay out of mother's way I see." Sasuke remarked. The older Uchiha looked up momentarily and gave the youngest one a nod.

"It's something I learned early on. Hello Hinata."

"Good evening father."

Sasuke took a seat on the couch that had a view of the foyer and pulled Hinata down next to him. He was just in time to see Itachi come through the front door and walk into the sitting room.

"Good evening everyone."

"You're alone? Where's Naruto?" Fugaku asked his oldest. He'd gotten so used to them coming in together that it seemed almost strange for Itachi to walk in alone.

"He's on his way." Itachi replied as he took a seat in one of the open chairs. "Mother fussing over dinner again?"

"Of course."

"Itachi dear, is that you?" Mikoto peeked into the room as she walked past it. "I thought I heard your voice. Dinner should be ready in about twenty minutes. Oh dear, I better go check on the wine." Her heels clicked on the tile as she walked swiftly back to the kitchen.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his mother's antics. Hinata elbowed him.

"What?" She raised a manicured brow. "I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to. I know you."

Mikoto was talking to one of the staff in the kitchen. After she was given the answer she wanted, she leaned against the wall and went through the mental checklist in her head once more. Food, wine, place settings, flowers...was she forgetting anything? She relaxed and smiled once she couldn't think of anything missing. Outside, a car turned into the driveway. Good, Naruto was here.

Her smile slowly turned to a frown and she groaned as she brought a hand to her face. She forgot one thing.

She forgot to tell Fugaku _who _was coming.

* * *

Naruto was tense as he turned onto the next street. Jiraiya and Tsunade both sat in the back seat, much to his annoyance. What did they think he was? Their chauffeur?

Tsunade looked out the window at all the old mansions. "Well, things haven't changed much over the years around here. So when did you start hanging around such rich and influential people brat?"

"I do work for one of the most well known companies in Japan you know."

"Yeah, but still...Oh, look to the left. That's where we used to live. It still looks good."

"Yeah yeah, I've seen it before." Naruto replied without much enthusiasm. At this point he was too tense to care about anything but the impending doom.

"Oh...that means the damned Uchiha Mansion is nearby. I hope it's crumbling." It wasn't hard to miss the resentment in her voice.

"Should be a couple of houses down if I remember right." Jiraiya added, sending Naruto a smirk he knew the blond would see through the mirror. Naruto sighed and gripped the steering wheel tighter as he drew closer to their destination. One would think his own grandfather would feel at least a little bit sorry for him. Instead, he was enjoying his discomfort. Too quickly for him, he reached the dreaded driveway and turned onto it while preparing himself for the unfavorable reaction he knew he was about to get from Tsunade.

"Hell, this was so close by we could've walked here." Tsunade remarked as she looked out at the large property. Then her eyes narrowed as the familiarity set in. "Wait...isn't this...oh hell no, turn around right now brat!" Naruto's only response was to put the car in park. "I told you I refuse to go near them. I wasn't joking you know."

"Now babe, they did kindly invite us..." Jiraiya tried to placate her. Naruto rolled his eyes...of course the pervert would try to help now when it was too late. He growled lightly in annoyance and turned around so he could look at her.

"It's been years since you've even seen them baa-chan. So what could possibly be your problem with them?"

Tsunade glared at the house like she had something against it. "I told you not to call me that brat! And it doesn't matter how long it's been. They're all nothing but emotionless bastards for one thing. But that's only the tip of the iceberg."

"Why would you say...ok, well, fine, they do act like emotionless bastards a lot of the time. But still, those Uchihas you hate so much are the closest thing to family I have. And Mikoto invited you both over and sounded damn happy about it. She's obviously trying to mend fences with you two, so why can't you give it a try?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"You've got that right. I don't understand at all." Naruto got out the car. "Actually, I don't even know why I'm arguing about this. They," he pointed at the house in front of him, "are family to me. They've shown more care and compassion for me than either of you. If you really want a chance at becoming part of what I consider family, you'll start now by graciously accepting the invitation to dinner." He closed his door and left the other two behind without another word and started for the door.

Tsunade huffed and crossed her arms. "That damned brat! Trying to bribe me like that." The car flooded with light once again as the door opened. Jiraiya stepped out. "Jiraiya! What are you doing?"

"You can stay here and stew over something that happened years ago if you want. I'm going to dinner."

"But-"

"You know something Tsunade...I never understood why you let what happened back then cause you to hate the Uchihas so much. I just backed you because you were my wife. But I never understood."

"Jiraiya..."

"I want to get to know my grandson. I don't know about you, but I'd be willing to bury the hatchet if it means being able to have our grandson back. If you don't go, you'll only drive him further away. Think about it." He gave her one last look before he turned and followed Naruto. Tsunade sighed and her eye twitched in anger as she watched him leave her behind.

"Damn pervert...Damn brat...Damn Uchihas..." She grumbled. A half minute of brooding later, she was out of the car following the two males. By the time she reached them the door was just opening and the female Uchiha was hugging her grandson. Her hand clenched into a fist at her side as a flash of jealousy went through her. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice that Naruto was no longer in front of her, having already gone inside, nor did she notice the other woman had moved until she felt arms around her. _'What the hell?'_

"It's been years. You both look wonderful!" Mikoto said as she hugged the woman, who tensed up at the action, like they were the best of friends. Raising one hand Tsunade half-heartedly patted the woman on the back.

"Thank you. So do you." she politely replied while plastering on a smile that felt more like a grimace.

Mikoto was on her way to hug Jiraiya as well. He looked only too eager to allow the contact. With a grin, he was about to walk forward, arms spread until he was stopped by a steel grip on his arm. He glanced at his wife and saw a glare that promised all kinds of pain later. So, with an uncomfortable sort of chuckle he stuck a hand out instead.

"You're looking bea-" Another elbow from Tsunade stopped the gushing he was about to roll into. "-good, as well." Mikoto took his hand and shook it with a warm smile.

"Thank you. I'm so happy you both could make it. Come inside and make yourselves at home." The Senjus followed her toward the sitting room. "Dinner should be ready soon."

Naruto heard Mikoto's voice from behind him. He'd left the other three behind as soon as Mikoto went to hug Tsunade. Itachi raised a brow at his lover, who walked in already looking stressed out. Naruto gave him a wan smile then shook his head and made a beeline for the bar. "I'm fine, but I need a drink." he muttered.

"Bad day Naruto?" Fugaku asked.

"I guess you could say that." he replied while he grabbed a shot glass and filled it with whiskey then drank it down quickly.

"So, what took you so long dobe?" Naruto glared over at his friend.

"None of your business teme."

"Boys, we are having guests. Do try to behave." Fugaku interrupted with a dangerous stare before they could get started. Both of them quieted.

"Well, here we are." Mikoto's voice trailed in. The voice was immediately followed by her stepping into the room with the couple in tow. Fugaku took one look at the couple and stood with a glare, forgetting all about the advice he had just given.

"Mikoto...what are _they _doing here?"

Naruto glanced at Itachi. The same thoughts were reflected in both their eyes._ 'Here we go.'_

On the other side, Sasuke and Hinata both leaned forward. Sasuke had a smirk that he didn't even bother to hide on his face. And while Hinata had enough sense to not so openly wear her desire to be entertained, it wasn't hard to see the amusement in her eyes. She did have the passing thought that maybe they should've brought popcorn because it looked like things were just about to get interesting.

Mikoto looked distinctly uncomfortable for a moment before recomposing herself and smiling brightly at her husband. "Jiraiya and Tsunade just came back from their trip. They're going to be staying from now on, so I thought it would be nice to invite them to dinner."

"Hn." He raised a brow.

"I'm sorry, but I forgot to tell you."

"Ah." Fugaku suddenly wished he had asked about the extra invitees this morning. It might have saved him from this. Mikoto grimaced...she knew her husband would react this way.

"I got so busy it slipped my mind...but I told Sasuke and Na-" The youngest Uchiha's eyes widened and he waved his hands to stop her.

"Wait...don't put my name into this like it's my fault."

"Sasuke knew?" Fugaku turned a glare at his youngest. "And you didn't say anything?"

"How was I supposed to know you didn't know?" Sasuke replied while silently cursing his mother for getting him stuck in the middle of this. He glance at his wife who quietly giggled next to him. She tried to hide her smile behind her hand but Sasuke saw it. Great...even his own wife was against him. He gave her a glare that promised revenge later. She just grinned wider.

"You know, it would be nice if you all didn't keep springing things on me like this. First Itachi, then Mikoto. You planning to spring something on me next Sasuke?"

"Father, I already told you...I assumed you knew." Sasuke answered blandly. "Itachi knew too." he added at the last moment. It was a bit childish of him, but anything to get the focus off of him so he could get back to enjoying his entertainment.

"So everyone knew but me?"

"I am sorry dear." Mikoto reiterated, trying to placate her husband.

"Actually, you know what? It's fine. We should be going anyway." Tsunade piped in, hoping to get out of dinner altogether. Naruto cleared his throat with an unsaid threat in his eyes. "...or not."

Mikoto gave the two an unsure smile and gestured for them to take a seat. "Don't mind us. Just a little misunderstanding. Make yourselves comfortable. Dinner will be ready soon."

Hinata smothered another giggle that was bubbling up. Mikoto was beginning to repeat herself. She could feel the uncomfortable tension and she almost felt ashamed to be enjoying it.

Almost.

Sasuke was hoping for it to get a bit more uncomfortable for Itachi and Naruto. He knew it was mean of him, but in his mind the two deserved it for two weeks of pranks. Unfortunately, that wasn't happening...at least not yet.

With the current disaster averted, Mikoto took a seat next to her husband. Tsunade ended up taking the seat next to Itachi that had been vacated by Naruto. Jiraiya was left with the seat next to Hinata, whom he was only too happy to get comfortable with. He settled in and gave her a grin.

"Well, hello there beautiful. And who might you be?"

Naruto groaned and slapped a hand over his face. He couldn't believe this embarrassing figure was related to him. Sasuke turned to glare at the super pervert who had the nerve to flirt with his wife.

"My name is Hinata. I'm _Sasuke's wife_."

Jiraiya raised a brow at that. "Really?" He grinned perversely at the youngest Uchiha. "Well, my boy, you're quite the lucky man."

"Hn." Sasuke replied, still glaring. Then he deliberately wrapped an arm around his wife and pulled her closer to him and away from the pervert.

"Oh! Where are my manners?" Mikoto started and waved a hand in her sons' direction. "That's my youngest Sasuke...he was just out of diapers the last time you saw him."

"Mother!" Sasuke glared at her, a blush creeping up his face. Did she really have to be so blatantly honest?

"What? It's not like they don't know what it's like having babies. And that is my oldest, Itachi, of course."

"Oh yes, the Ice King. We've heard all about you." Tsunade frowned at him. "Even in other parts of the world females never seem to stop talking about you."

"Hn." Itachi replied disinterestedly. He didn't really care what women thought of him.

"But I've heard a rumor that you're not exactly a bachelor anymore. Is that true?" Jiraiya asked with a certain twinkle in his eye. Naruto glared at him.

Itachi was about to give some cryptic reply. Unfortunately, his mother beat him to it...and of course, she saw no need for subtlety.

"Oh yes, Itachi and Na-" Naruto's eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to say something...anything.

"Mother..." Itachi attempted to stop her.

"Dinner is served." Kagome stood at the door with a welcoming smile.

Sasuke cursed and gave the poor woman his most potent glare. Why did she have to show up right then?

Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

* * *

Dinner was quite the awkward affair. There was the glaring match between Fugaku and Tsunade, Mikoto cheerily trying to play mediator, Sasuke and Hinata paying rapt attention like they were watching a soap opera and hoping for juiciness, Naruto and Itachi trying not to show any type of affection, and Jiraiya watching the two of them like hawks, hoping for any material he could use for his new book.

Naruto thought the whole thing was torture. This was worse than the first dinner he spent in the Uchihas' presence.

But that was only the beginning.

The other shoe dropped after dinner.

When the group had retired to the sitting area once again, Tsunade and Jiraiya took the love seat. Sasuke and Hinata were back on the couch. Fugaku was in one chair and Mikoto was in the other. Since that only left one place, Itachi and Naruto glanced at each other, and with a shrug Naruto sat on the floor and leaned against the couch. That left Itachi to sit next to Hinata.

And that is when all hell broke loose.

"Naruto dear, why are you on the floor?"

Itachi tried to keep his face blank. Naruto groaned quietly, cursing the woman who was like his mother for putting him in these awkward situations. Sasuke and Hinata both smirked at the question. If that woman came from the kitchen for any reason, Sasuke thought he just might kill her for interrupting. He'd been waiting all night for this. And, of course, he had to help fan the flames.

"Yes dobe...why aren't you sitting with Itachi?" Naruto glared at his soon to be ex best friend.

"Shut up teme!" He hissed. Sasuke only grinned in his direction. He felt the glare from Itachi, so he turned and gave him a smirk. Itachi's eyes narrowed in promise of pain, but Sasuke didn't care.

Tsunade raised a brow. "Why would Naruto be sitting with Itachi?"

"No reason. None at all." Naruto answered quickly.

"Mother, I'm sure Naruto is quite comfortable where he is." Itachi stated.

"Yes, I'm perfectly comfortable right here." Naruto agreed. "If I get uncomfortable though, I'll be perfectly happy to push the teme out of his seat." He hoped a diversion would throw them off. Unfortunately for him, it didn't work.

Mikoto laughed. "You're so funny Naruto. But really, you don't have to be so modest. It's not like we haven't seen you sit in his lap before." Naruto immediately turned red, completely mortified. Itachi was tempted to roll his eyes. If he was the type, he would've facepalmed. His mother was unknowingly making things worse, yet again. And there was nothing he could do to stop it now.

Sasuke was grinning like a cheshire cat. He was finally getting his fun at Naruto and Itachi's expense. There was a god!

Jiraiya grinned and pulled out his notebook and a pen, ready and waiting to take notes. Tsunade didn't even notice for she was too busy staring at her grandson like he'd grown a second head.

"Brat, what is she talking about."

Naruto ran a hand through his hair with a sigh and flicked his eyes toward smoky gray ones. He and Itachi communicated silently before he shifted back to the hazel ones across from him. "Look, it's no big deal. Can we talk about this later?"

"Oh no, we're going to talk about it right now. Why the hell would you be sitting on his lap?"

"Tsunade dear, calm down. It's perfectly normal. They've only been dating for almost three months now." Mikoto answered with a smile, not knowing the storm that was about to be unleashed because of it. Itachi and Naruto both groaned this time and the blond did exactly what Itachi wanted to do...he put his face in his hands.

Tsunade's hazel eyes glittered dangerously. "You've been what? Oh no...there is no way in HELL any grandson of mine is going to date an Uchiha."

Itachi fixed his glare on her. "Obviously you're a little late to stop it."

"Look you-"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh sure...now you want to act like a grandparent."

"I am one." She retorted with a scowl.

"Well you sure never acted like it." Fugaku muttered, but she heard him and jumped up, cracking her knuckles.

"Hey! How dare you!"

"Now hime, calm down." Jiraiya wrapped an arm around her and pulled her back down.

"Oh, I dare." Fugaku fixed her with an icy glare. "You call yourself a grandparent but you abandoned your only grandson when he needed you most. If you weren't so bitter about Minato and Kushina's wishes, he could've been right here with people who cared about him."

"That wasn't their wish!" She yelled and slammed a fist down on the armrest. "If it was, Minato would've put it in his will. He wanted Naruto with his family."

"Some family you turned out to be. Your habits were exactly what Minato and Kushina were afraid of. That's why we verbally agreed to their wish for us to be his guardians. They just didn't get a chance to change their will. But of course, you just had to go and prove them right didn't you?" Fugaku retorted.

Hinata, by now, was looking nervous at the turn of events. Sure she didn't mind a little payback to laugh about later, but things were beginning to get a bit too personal. Even Sasuke was starting to look a bit uncomfortable. He hadn't planned things to go this far.

Naruto stared at the pair, tensing more and more as they continued to bicker. This was exactly what he was afraid of. Itachi saw the blond tensing up and decided to screw propriety at this point and pulled Naruto on his lap, hoping to calm him down with a comforting touch.

Hinata saw the action and decided to take pity on the two of them and end this. It wasn't fun anymore. The last thing she wanted was for Naruto to get hurt. She cleared her throat. "So...Who's up for more dessert?"

Two heads whipped around to glare at her for the interruption. With an 'Eep!' she slid closer to her husband.

Naruto wearily rubbed his fingers against his temples. He was still trying to wrap his head around what he was hearing and he was seriously wishing he had never agreed to bring his grandparents anywhere near the Uchiha home. In a tired voice he pleaded, "Look, that was a long time ago. It's over. So can't we all just let go of the past and get along."

"NO!" Both Fugaku and Tsunade glared at each other. Without breaking eye contact, she then pointed at Naruto.

"And get the hell off of him. I won't allow this between you two."

Naruto felt his lover tense and just knew the man was glaring daggers. He clenched his fists in anger and stood up to give his supposed grandmother a piece of his mind...the second time in just a few days he snapped. "What do you mean you won't allow it? I'm a grown man. I make my own decisions. So you sure as hell can't tell me who to date."

"Come on hime, it's no big deal. In fact, I'm all for it. It would only make us richer." Jiraiya, much like Naruto earlier, tried to break the tension with some humor. Tsunade smacked him in the head.

"Idiot! This is not the time to be thinking about your perverted books!" Jiraiya rubbed his head and chuckled.

"Don't knock it babe. Those perverted books keep you wealthy."

Naruto glowered in his direction. "Ero-sennin, you even think of writing in that notebook, I'll take it and burn it." The man's eyes got big and he speedily hid his precious book away. He had years of important information stored in there...he couldn't lose that.

"I still don't approve of this." Tsunade tried to press her point.

"God! You just refuse to let this go. Don't you get it? I don't care what you think! And I sure as hell don't need your approval." Angry blue clashed with equally angry hazel. It was a stalemate. The silence was almost oppressive for a moment before the blonde woman finally stood with a huff.

"You know what? Fine...do what you want." She grabbed Jiraiya and hauled him up and pulled him along.

"Hey! What the...wait a minute woman!" The older man stumbled with flailing arms as she yanked him toward the doorway.

"Thank you for dinner Mikoto. We'll be taking our leave now." Mikoto, who had been trying to figure out exactly how things had taken such a turn for the worst, jumped up.

"Wait." Tsunade stopped in the doorway. "Don't leave...please. Look...I know that it was a risk inviting you here with so much animosity between us. But that's exactly why I did it. There is so much more at stake than just our personal feelings for each other. Naruto is the best thing that's happened to us in the last few months. He brought our family back together...he even makes my boys and my husband smile from time to time. The only others who could do that were Minato and Kushina. Naruto is so much like both of them and I'm grateful that he's in our lives. The last thing I want is for him to be torn between his real family and his extended one. This bitterness between us - over something that no longer matters - has gone on long enough. Can't we just put this all behind us?"

"Baa-chan, it's been twenty something years...hell, I've grown up and moved on. Why can't you? You're nothing but a hypocrite if you want me to accept you after the things you did to me, but you're not willing to mend fences with them? I'm not saying you have to get all huggy, join hands, and sing kumbaya. But can't you at least sit in the same room and be civil?"

"Well it's not like Fugaku here is all that willing." She muttered without turning around. Fugaku sighed. He'd been around long enough to know that in every negotiation, someone had to be willing to bend a little. Normally he stood firm and waited for the client to give in. But this time, for the sake of Naruto...and for his own, since he doubted Mikoto would let him sleep in the same room if he didn't...he would swallow his pride and be the one to give in.

"Naruto is right. Minato and Kushina are probably rolling in their graves right now at the way we've acted. They never wanted this...not for us, not for Naruto. They were your children. They were our best friends. I'm sure they thought we would be able to sit down together and work it out. Instead, we allowed pride to get in the way. And Naruto was the one who ended up - and still is - paying for it." Tsunade visibly tensed and clenched a fist at the words. She knew the man was right. But still, she didn't move. He stood and moved to the doorway and placed a hand on her shoulder for a moment before dropping his hand. "I apologize for the way I reacted...I didn't know you were the guests my wife invited so I was surprised. Of course, it's no excuse for not being a good host. Besides, as Naruto said, it's been over twenty years. Perhaps it's time we leave the past behind. I'm willing to try for his sake."

Itachi and Sasuke blinked, unable to hide their shock that their father would be willing to swallow his pride so easily. It was so unlike him. They'd seen him in negotiations more than enough times to know he never conceded. Mikoto stood beside him smiling proudly, yet anxiously, as she waited to see what Tsunade would do.

The blonde woman finally turned back around. Naruto was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "You're right..." she replied. "You're absolutely right. Minato...he never wanted this. He loved us all too much." Jiraiya wrapped an arm around his wife. She leaned into him with a sad smile on her face. After a beat, she held out a hand. "I guess if you're willing to try, then so can I. Truce?"

"Hn." Fugaku nodded with a slight smile of his own and took the hand and shook it. "Truce."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he could enjoy what was left of the evening."Thank god!"

"But I still don't know about this relationship between Naruto and your son."

Naruto and Itachi glared at the woman and Itachi wrapped his arms around his lover possessively - his way of showing he wasn't about to let him go.

"Listen you old hag-"

"Naruto dear...manners."

"But hime! It's great material."

Tsunade smacked him. "Idiot!"

"Pervert! You are not writing about my love life!"

"I don't know...I think it would be kind of nice."

"Mikoto!" "Mother!" came a chorus of voices.

Sasuke chuckled and Hinata giggled as the atmosphere lightened. Even Naruto smiled.

The Senjus and Uchihas might not ever grow to be as close as they were before...but it was a start.


End file.
